De repente, adultos
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Orihime Inoue é agora uma secretária executiva, no seu primeiro dia de trabalho! Vamos ver o que a aguarda! IchiHime, IshiNemu, RenRuki
1. Chapter 1

Orihime estava nervosa, claro, era o seu primeiro dia de trabalho como secretária executiva da Soul Society. Depois de passar por quase dois meses de treinamento, dinâmicas de grupo, dinâmicas isoladas, o processo seletivo estava terminado e ela passou em 3º lugar. A concorrência era altíssima, já que Soul Society era a empresa com mais ramificações, sem falar que era referência no campo da robótica e da engenharia química.

Orihime estava mesmo muito contente com sua colocação e seu cargo, era aquilo mesmo que ela queria. Quando foi preencher o formulário de candidatura, tinham tantos nomes naquele quadro funcional que ela se perdeu, decidindo seguir seu instinto e se canditadar ao que lhe parecia mais familiar. Deu certo!

Só que o colossal quadro funcional da Soul Society e as suas futuras atribuições não eram as únicas coisas a ficarem atormentando a moça, o coração dela dava pulos de ansiedade quando lhe foi comunicado que trabalharia diretamente com a diretoria executiva, que era presidida por Ichigo Kurosaki. As lendas diziam que Átila o Uno sairia chorando se tivesse que brigar com ele e que Mussolini começaria a falar coreano. Agora some essa fama horrorosa com o fato que ele foi o primeiro e até hoje único amor de Inoue e teremos um problema.

Não, ele não soube. Eles eram colegas, mas ele nunca tentou uma aproximação e ela, tímida como era, também não tomou nenhuma providência. O tempo foi passando e passando e nada aconteceu. Ela gosta de manter esse apego em seu coração, justificando sua inação com o fato de que Ichigo pertencia ao grupo dos delinquentes, delinquentes que estudavam, diga-se de passagem, ele exalava um perigo que fascinava a simplória Orihime e o fato dela sentir esse apreço por ele, era como se fosse um pouco perigosa também. Sem falar que eles tinham os cabelos semelhantes, ruivos, quase alaranjados e as atitudes de Ichigo em relação àqueles que viviam irritando-o dava forças para a própria reagir quando era a sua vez.

Um homem ousado como aquele, não era de se admirar que tivesse chegado tão longe, não? Aos 27 anos era o diretor executivo da Soul Society, cargo ocupado anteriormente por Byakuya Kuchiki, que hoje era o diretor geral do complexo. Claro que aquele mérito não podia ser somente dado a Ichigo, mas ele tinha uma equipe exemplar, muito bem coordenada por ele e que o ajudou a levá-lo ao topo e todas aquelas coisas que estavam escritas em um dos inúmeros folhetos do treinamento da Soul Society.

Ichigo Kurosaki acordou de péssimo humor, como lhe era costumeiro. Suas irmãs já tinham se aprontado e ido para os seus afazeres. Era complicado retornar à casa onde morou com sua família, já que finalmente tinha conseguido a independência para se manter sozinho.

O despertar tão tranquilo, fez com que Ichigo desse um suspiro resignado. Seu pai não o acordava mais como antigamente, daquela maneira não tão ortodoxa e ele sentia muita falta disso. O pai ainda estava dormindo pacificamente em sua cama. Desde que teve o aneurisma, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo, apesar de viver dizendo que Ichigo pode retornar para o seu apartamento, ele não tem coragem de deixar as irmãs para cuidar do pai sozinhas, elas estavam começando a construir a vida e ele aparentemente tinha chegado a um ponto de manutenção. Lutou, lutou e chegou a um ponto favorável.

Essa fase tornou Ichigo um ser muito nostálgico. Ele ficava relembrando inúmeros momentos de sua adolescência, o quanto era temido na escola e como as pessoas se surpreendiam com sua inteligência e sagacidade. Sentia saudades de jogar futebol, limpar a bagunça feita pelas meninas, sentia saudade da sua mãe, do despertar louco do seu pai, do karatê, pro qual viu que não levava muito jeito, do sorriso sincero de suas irmãs, de furar a caixinha do suco pra Rukia, de brigar inúmeras vezes com Renji, de disputar sempre com Ishida e perder miseravelmente nas notas e de Inoue, a garota ruiva.

Ela chamava a atenção dele, não só dele, como de todos as pessoas da sala e até da escola, mas não somente pela beleza, mas pela simplicidade, simpatia e ingenuidade. Ela nunca reagia rispidamente quando falavam mal do cabelo dela, sempre com um sorriso ou ainda com uma frase desconexa. Sempre cumprimentava a todos com um "Bom dia" animadíssimo, o que fazia Ichigo pensar que ela tinha uma vida excelente.

Ficou sabendo por Tatsuki que não era bem assim. Inoue Orihime morava sozinha, o irmão morreu de acidente e os pais não mereciam nem ser citados, chamando mais ainda a atenção do ruivo pela força que a menina aparentava, e ele sendo mais agradecido pela família que tinha. Um dos maiores, se não o maior de todos, foi nunca ter tido coragem de chamar aquela garota ruiva pra sair, tomar um suco ou ainda comer uma comida normal, já que o gosto duvidoso dela era lendário.

"Aaaaaff, não adianta chorar pelo suco não tomado, certo? Hora de trabalhar."

A ruiva chegou à Soul Society com meia hora de antecedência. Ficou com medo de se perder e chegar atrasada e encontrou Tatsuki, sua amiga de adolescência que trabalhava lá com ginástica laboral e karatê para as crianças.

"Oi Tatsuki-chan, bom dia."

"Oi Orihime, tudo bem? Tá nervosa, não se preocupe que aqui as pessoas tentam ser do bem."

"Só um pouco, pois além do meu medo de derrubar e estragar tudo, tem o fato que eu vou trabalhar perto do Kurosaki-kun, não é?" Respondeu corando.

"Oe oe Orihime, você ainda gosta daquele cara depois de todos esses anos? Você não lembra que no colégio rolava um boato de que ele namorava a Rukia e eles iriam se casar? Mesmo que ninguém nunca tenha flagrado um beijo dos dois?" Tatsuki estava admirada.

"Eu sei que eu nunca tive chance com ele, nem antes e nem agora, eu não penso mais em nada disso, só que eu vou vê-lo periodicamente e tudo o mais, não tem como não ficar pelo menos um pouco apreensiva, né? Eu nunca fui digna de alguém como ele, só que isso não me impede de continuar querendo o seu bem, não é mesmo?" Orihime responde tristemente

"Sério mesmo, Orihime, que você não quer mesmo nem tentar se aproximar do Ichigo?"

"Como você chama seu chefe assim Tatsuki, e claro que não! Por que você pergunta?"

As duas avistam um ruivo com cabelos longos e tatuagens aparentes no rosto (?).

"Tá vendo esse cara que vem chegando ali?"

"O ruivo de tatuagens? O que tem ele?"

"Casou com a Rukia Kuchiki mês passado!" Tatsuki respondeu com um "Bom dia Abarai-san" o qual foi respondida educadamente.

Por um milésimo de segundo, o coração de Orihime bateu descompassado, cheio de esperança, mas de que adiantava? Ela tinha saído da escola, perdido a convivência com ele há quase 10 anos. Era impossível que Kurosaki-san se lembrasse dela, sem falar que se ele lembrasse, o que isso mudaria? Ele estava muito além do alcance dela. O emprego era pra ela comer, beber e se vestir, nada de fantasias amorosas. As fantasias nas quais imaginava-se vivendo 5 vidas diferentes e em todas elas se apaixonando por ele estavam enterradas no passado. Isso daqui não era um conto de fadas, ou era?


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de se reimaginar vivendo as 5 vidas com Ichigo Kurosaki e se recriminar por isso, Orihime Inoue foi até a recepção da Soul Society onde se deparou com uma mulher loira voluptuosa, a moça tinha seios maiores dos que o de Orihime! A ruiva nunca tinha visto algo assim, repreendeu-se por pensar essas coisas superficiais e se apresentou para o trabalho.

"Bom dia, meu nome é Orihime Inoue e eu estou aqui para começar a trabalhar como secretária executiva da diretoria. Muito prazer em conhecê-la."

"Bom dia, o prazer é todo meu! Meu nome é Matsumoto Ranginku e vou encaminhá-la para o seu setor. Já lhe disseram com quem vai trabalhar?"

Orihime ruborizou e respondeu que era com o Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Sério?! Muito boa sorte Inoue! Você vai precisar! Aquele homem é infernal, ah, boa sorte novamente. É aqui que você fica. Provavelmente terá uma outra recepcionista para encaminhá-la mais pra frente. Não existe lugar mais burocrático que a Soul Society! Até mais...ah...outra coisa, qual é o número do seu sutiã?"

Inoue estava processando todas aquelas informações e ficou incrivelmente envergonhada quando se deu conta do que ela perguntou e respondeu timidamente: "Quarenta e seis."

"Ah, ainda não ganhou de mim! Ah, você já tem companhia pro almoço?"

"Não, não!"

"Almoça comigo. Até mais."

Ela se deparou com uma porta enorme de madeira entalhada. Os desenhos eram fascinantes. Tinha um homem com um roupão e uma espada enorme lutando com uns seres monstruosos. Ele tinha um cabelo espetado e uma cara muito brava. Havia uma mulher menor, com um cabelo curto, desfiado, que lutava com uma espada também que estava sendo protegida por um outro homem que vestia o mesmo roupão, mas tinha um cabelo longo, mas que estava preso. Eles pareciam infinitamente familiares. Perto do primeiro homem, tinha uma mulher que Inoue jurava que era ela. Ela tinha uma presilha no cabelo e umas fadinhas pairando ao seu redor. Pareciam dois casais lutando contra o mal, era lindo.

Claro que ela se jogou no mundo da imaginação. Se imaginava a fada e imaginava que o primeiro homem era Kurosaki e eles lutavam contra o mal. Foi desperta de seus devaneios por uma moça que lembrava muito a moça entalhada na porta. E que era nada mais nada menos que Rukia Kuchiki.

"Bom dia! Você deve ser a secretária nova, certo? Meu nome é Rukia Kuchiki, eu sou a diretora de conteúdo. Muito prazer." -saudou-a.

"Sim, bom dia!" Inoue não se surpreendeu por Rukia não lembrar dela. Sempre se achou tão insignificante, que não era surpresa alguma que aquilo acontecesse. Achou melhor não relembrar que estudaram juntas no ensino médio.

"Meu nome é Orihime Inoue. Espero que eu possa fazer um ótimo trabalho."

"Esse nome não me é estranho, você estudou na escola de Karakura, no ensino médio?"

"Sim, sim!"

"Ah, você é a garota ruiva que o...ah, me desculpe! Você nem deve se lembrar de mim. Mas é ótimo ver você. Você não mudou nada! Continua com aquele mesmo rosto sereno. Que bom Inoue, seja muito bem-vinda. Já te previno, o patrão é o diabo, dependendo do dia, mas eu também sou! Não se preocupe, ajudaremos você a lidar com ele."

"Eu me lembro de você sim, Kuchiki-san. Você andava sempre com o Kurosaki-kun , com o Sado-kun e com o Ishida-kun, certo? Vocês formavam uma turma muito respeitada na escola. E subiram e muito na vida, não? Meus parabéns."

"Ah, Inoue, obrigada. Escuta, eu sei que essa pergunta parece abrupta, mas você é casada?"

"Não! Nem tenho namorado, por quê?"

Os olhos de Rukia brilharam intensamente naquele instante! "_Podemos nos salvar! Ichigo sempre teve uma queda por essa moça na época da escola, só que foi um burro e não a chamou pra sair. Só que os céus ouviram nossas preces e agora ela está aqui! Ela sempre foi tão boazinha na escola! Espero que não tenha mudado muito. E que aquela anta do Ichigo a reconheça. Kami-sama nos ajude! Nem eu estou conseguindo aguentar o humor de Ichigo! Ele precisa de uma namorada! Já que ele rejeita tudo o que aparece! Por favooooor"_

"Não, nada! É porque aqui trabalham muitos homens, talvez ele pudesse ficar com ciúmes, não?"

"Mas e você, Kuchiki-san, namora?" Ela sabia a resposta, mas tinha que confirmar.

"Eu me casei recentemente. Com o Renji, acho que você não o conhece ainda. Ninguém aqui dá em cima de mim, além de eu ser uma das diretoras e ser uma fera, meu marido é uma fera."

"Fico muito feliz por você Kuchiki-san." Disse Inoue com um pouco de receio.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, elas chegaram a uma espécie de hall e Rukia a levou até diante da sala da diretoria, que tinha um casal semelhante ao da porta anterior. Só que era só a moça de cabelo comprido e o moço de cabelo espetado.

"Aqui é a diretoria executiva, a sala de Ichigo. Você pode reparar que aqui é uma sala redonda, certo? Não se preocupe, você não vai atender as outras diretorias, somente a dele. Só que você vai ter que passar ligações pras outras diretorias, ficou claro?"

"Sim! Ah, tenho uma pergunta! Alguém vai me treinar ou eu vou trabalhar sozinha aqui?"

"Ah, tem outra secretária. A Nemu, mas hoje ela não veio. Está em um treinamento com o Diretor da Robótica, o Uryu Ishida, mas ela fica nesse mesmo local com você. Bom, vou pedir pra alguém ficar aqui pra te dar umas coordenadas, ok?"

"Obrigada."

Rukia ligou pra recepção e pediu pra Matsumoto vir dar uma ajuda. Claro, que a loira dificultou e muito a vida de Rukia, reclamou imensamente e exigiu um aumento no seu vale-compra, mas veio ajudar a novata.

Quando a loira chegou, Inoue deu um suspiro de alívio, Rukia as deixou e foi para a sua sala, quando a porta da diretoria abriu mais uma vez, mas deu um rangido muito sombrio.

E lá estava ele, o mais terrível diretor, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ele vestia um terno alinhado, com uma gravata vermelha. Os cabelos continuavam praticamente laranja do mesmo jeito e ele tinha ficado mais atraente. Orihime sentiu o coração praticamente bater em suas costelas, como se isso fosse anatomicamente possível, sem falar no calor que sentiu em suas bochechas, mas resignou-se a dizer "Bom dia Kurosaki-san." E uma reverência.

Ichigo chegou à Soul Society estressado como sempre, mas sempre quando chegava naquelas portas, ficava um pouco menos furioso. Sempre admirava aqueles entalhes, nem que fossem por poucos segundos, mas ele sempre se imaginava como aquele ser sobrenatural entalhado aqui e aquela fada lembrava e muito a moça ruiva, era uma lembrança boa de um tempo onde as coisas eram mais fáceis.

Depois de se permitir esse devaneio, entrou estressadíssimo e escutou um "Bom dia Kurosaki-san. Ele não se lembrava daquela voz, ou melhor, se lembrava, mas não da empresa, mas de outro lugar. Quando procurou pra ver de onde vinha, deparou-se com uma cena no mínimo inusitada: Matsumoto em pé, com aquele decote indecente e uma moça com uma cabeleira ruiva, parecendo uma cascata de lava, linda, curvada como se fosse uma reverência. Ichigo ficou estupefato.

"Ah, Rangiku-san, fale pra essa moça levantar o cenho. Bom dia!"

"Orihime, levanta a cabeça."

A ruiva levantou a cabeça, meio forte, jogando aqueles cabelos maravilhosos para trás, como se fosse o crepúsculo, aquilo deixou tanto Ichigo quanto Matsumoto admirados e Orihime incrivelmente constrangida. E do nada, ela caiu pra trás! Estatelada no chão, com as pernas para cima. "O dia não poderia ter começado melhor."

"Oe, você está bem? Se machucou?" Ichigo pergunta.

"Me perdoe Kurosaki-san, estou atrapalhando."

"Ah, seu nome não me é estranho. Você não me é estranha, Diga-me , você estudou na escola de Karakura? Durante o ensino médio?"

"Sim, estudei."

"Eu sei quem é você! Orihime Inoue! Nossa, que bom te ver de novo! Como você está?" Ichigo perguntou empolgado.

"Eu..eu estou bem, obrigada."

"E o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ichigo indagou.

"Ah...hoje é o meu primeiro dia como secretária. Espero fazer um bom trabalho e não ser um incômodo para o senhor."

"Seja bem-vinda, e tenha um bom dia Inoue." E entrou em sua sala.

"Obrigada."

Matsumoto não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Fazia muito tempo que Ichigo não era educado com ninguém! Nem mesmo com Rukia e Renj, que já estavam acostumados com toda aquela grosseria e o tratavam da mesma maneira. Estavam todos dizendo que ele precisava de férias, que aquilo estava demais, só que ele mandava todo mundo à merda e governava com mão de ferro. Mas parecia que Ichigo tinha salvação! E se ele estivesse feliz, todos estariam felizes, porque ele seria menos ditador e quem sabe mais humano. Tinha horas que ele parecia um deus da morte! Credo em Cruz!

"O que é essa garota? No mínimo um milagre! Só pode! E eu vou usar esse milagre em nosso favor! Preciso falar com a Rukia sobre isso."


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo fechou a porta não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Inoue estava trabalhando para ele, aquela deusa ruiva estava trabalhando para ele, ou melhor com ele. A sessão nostálgica recomeçou e em todas as suas lembranças a presença dela era constante. Até em sonhos mais ousados ela estava lá, mas nunca conseguiu ter coragem de cortejá-la.

Antes acreditava que tinham sentimentos românticos por Rukia Kuchiki, porque ela também aparecia em seus sonhos. Eles tinham um relacionamento muito íntimo, mas não fisicamente íntimo. Ela era sua melhor amiga e achava que o que sentia por Inoue era mera atração física, já que sempre se sentia mudado perto dela. Sentia a necessidade de ser mais agradável, mais cortês, mais educado. Talvez como uma forma de conquista de território.

Achava que se fosse completamente "ele" perto dela, ela quebraria ou se assustaria e isso não era coisa de gente apaixonada. Pessoas apaixonadas são verdadeiras perto do alvo de sua paixão, pelo menos era o que ele achava. Com Rukia ele podia ser ele mesmo, ser esse ser grosso, desbocado e tudo o mais, só que conforme o tempo foi passando, na escola mesmo, ele via que era ele mesmo com todos, exceto com Orihime. Mesmo que ela nunca se assustasse com o jeito furioso dele, sempre sorrindo, mas ele tinha esse impulso de ser melhor com ela.

Se envolveu com Rukia quando eles saíram do colégio e foi cada um para um lado, o caso com Rukia durou um tempo considerável, até que Reji Abarai aparecesse em Karakura. Ele era um amor de infância de Rukia e ela também queria ser melhor com ele. O término nem foi tão dolorido, muito pelo contrário. Ele ficou feliz pois ganhou um amigo novo. Ele, Renji e Rukia formavam o triunvirato mais implacável da Soul Society. Eram temidos, respeitados e desbocados. E com Uryu Ishida e Chad Sado, formavam a equipe especial da Soul Society, contra qual ninguém podia e que todos os problemas se podia resolver.

Por mais que Ichigo fosse um bom diretor, ele tinha um humor dos diabos. O estresse de seu trabalho somado com as frustrações da adolescência mais os problemas familiares o deixavam uma pessoa amarga. Fazia um bom tempo que não sorria de bom grado e hoje quando foi ajudar Orihime se sentiu sorrir. Isso era mesmo muito estranho.

"Não é só porque ela trabalha aqui que eu vou conseguir alguma coisa com ela. Se situe Kurosaki, sem falar que é totalmente fora de ética ficar com funcionários da empresa. Tudo bem que eu ignoro o fato da Rukia e do Renji serem casados e ficarem se pegando por aqui e do Ishida estar totalmente louco pela outra secretária, a Nemu. Isso não significa que a Inoue vai cair nos meus braços. Sem falar que ela deve ter alguém, ser casada. Não é possível que uma mulher como ela esteja sozinha."

Depois desses devaneios, colocou-se a trabalhar. Por mais que a Soul Society fosse referência de mercado, tinha uma empresa que estava abocanhando uma boa parcela dos clientes. Hueco Mundo estava apresentando um crescimento vertiginoso com referências duvidosas. Claro que o produto da Soul Society era melhor. Sem dúvidas, mas o preço da Hueco era mais baixo, com certeza, resultado de sonegação e tudo o mais. Aquilo deixava Ichigo em um estado de nervos considerável.

Sem falar que aquele dono da Hueco era implacável. Aizen era conhecido por sua impetuosidade e sua falta de escrúpulos, e pelo fato de sempre despertar em Ichigo a vontade de lhe dar um soco bem no meio da cara. Precisava de um documento para completar uma transação e ele estava na sala de Rukia. Fez uma ligação pra Inoue que em algum momento o chamou de Kurosaki-kun. Aquilo soou tão bem que ele queria ouvir mais, só que ela corrigiu o chamando de san, e ele pediu que ela continuasse chamando-o de Kurosaki-kun. Ela agradeceu e disse que já lhe traria o documento.

Ichigo realmente não ligava para essas coisas de "san" e "kun", geralmente preferia que o chamassem de Ichigo mesmo ou de Kurosaki, mas lembrava-se da educação de Inoue e se ela o chamava assim, significava que ele era mais ou menos íntimo dela, mais que um conhecido pelo menos e aquilo o fez sentir bem. Obviamente que ele mandou essa sensação estranha à merda e continuou mexendo com seus papeis. Despertou desse transe quando ouviu duas batidas na porta.

"Com licença, Kurosaki-kun. Posso entrar?"

"Ah, sim, entre Inoue."

Orihime entrou e com ela veio um aroma de rosas, tentador e Ichigo não conseguia articular uma frase decente para iniciar um diálogo, que era necessário naquela situação. Mas por sorte, Inoue parecia instruída para aquele momento em particular.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san lhe pediu também para entregar o contrato referente à transação com a Hollow Enterprises, aparentemente a transação está atravancada por causa de um problema com uma cláusula do contrato."

"Ah, sério Orihime? Ah, sim. Deixe eu pegar pra você por favor, aí você peça a ela para destavcar a cláusula com problemas."

Ele vai pegar e Inoue vai em seu auxílio, sabe-se lá o motivo, levando em consideração que hoje é o primeiro dia dela. Quase morreu quando ouviu a voz dele no telefone e agradeceu intimamente aos céus por tê-lo deixado cair depois que ele desligou.

Mas a fama de desastrada precedida por Inoue não é à toa e ela conseguiu enroscar a ponta do cabelo em uma das abotoaduras de Ichigo, o que foi algo muito inusitado e acabou arrancando alguns fios do cabelo da menina. Mas ela respirou fundo, sorriu e pediu desculpas pelo incômodo. Os olhos dela ficavam realmente lindos quando ela sorria e Ichigo estava realmente se assustando com a reação dele.

Ela agradeceu pelo documento e saiu pela porta, mas o aroma dela ainda estava no ar. Passaram alguns minutos e Ichigo recebe uma chamada interna.

"Kurosaki falando."

"Ichigo, já viu a sua secretária? Como ela é linda?"

"Renji, você não é casado com uma tábua de passar roupas não? Pra que está falando da Inoue assim? Seu desgraçado.

"Huuum, então você sabe o nome dela, que bom, que bom. Eu sou casado e muito bem casado com uma mulher que me ama, mas você...iiih tá feio. Por que você não tenta alguma coisa com a sua secretária, hein? Olha..ela é gostosa pra caralho, mano!"

"Renji, vai pro inferno! Cala a porra dessa boca, se não eu vou aí e deixo a Rukia viúva."

"Iiih...tá com medinho de conhecer alguém e fica nesse chiliquinho aí. Você acha que eu tenho medo de você? Hahahahahaha. Você que tinha que ter medo de perder a bonequinha aí pra algum malandro dessa companhia."

"CALA A BOCA."E desligou.

Claro que Renji foi muito bem instruído pela mulher a fazer aquela ligação, sem falar nos tapas que levou por acentuar a beleza de Inoue, mas está valendo. O importante é que tinha semeado em Ichigo a semente da dúvida. Renji sabia que ele tentaria fazer algo agora. E se não tentasse, faria com que ele tentasse. Não importasse como.


	4. Chapter 4

Inoue chegou em seu apartamento completamente exausta. Aquele dia tinha sido muito intenso pra ela, apesar de estar satisfeita em trabalhar com o seu adorado Kurosaki-kun. Ela ficou tão feliz quando ele a deixou chamá-lo assim que quase dançou, mas resumiu-se a derrubar o telefone. De acordo com Matsumoto, ele não ouviu, porque se não teria botado a sala abaixo aos gritos. Também aconteceu aquele episódio na sala dele. Como tinha conseguido enroscar o cabelo dela ali? Como ela tinha feito uma coisa dessas? Matsumoto também disse que Inoue é muito sortuda, se não Ichigo a teria mandado embora ali mesmo. (Obvio que Matsumoto está fazendo terrorismo, né? Um trote na novata, mas não pode ser muito porque ela acredita que Hime é a única chance que eles tem de paz e sossego.)

Claro que aquela observação havia deixado a ruiva apreensiva, porque sabia que ele era bravo no colégio, mas não sabia que ele tinha se tornado tão rígido assim, e ficou triste por não saber, já que significava que tinha se afastado mais do que pretendia. No fim do último ano de colégio deles, estavam todos encaminhados para as faculdades de elite do Japão, mas Tatsuki contou a ela que todos ficariam ali, mas como ela era auxiliada pelos parentes, tinha que ir para a faculdade que eles "sugeriram" que entrasse e não era em Karakura.

Ironicamente, Karakura, justamente por causa da Soul Society, se tornou ponto de referência para busca em empregos. Quando Orihime terminou a faculdade, ainda ficou em Tóquio por mais 2 anos e voltou à cidade em busca de trabalho, já que em Tóquio as coisas estavam difíceis e ela também queria voltar. Como tinha se formado em sistemas de organização, foi buscar empregos de secretária, que era o que mais se encaixava em suas atribuições e acabou como recepcionista de uma escola de dança. Também se tornou aluna. Não que o salário fosse maravilhoso como seria o da SS, mal dava pra manter o apartamento, mas o clima era tão bom, que ela achou uma pena sair dali, mas ela não precisou se afastar totalmente. Como era uma boa aluna, acabou se tornando professora de dança também, claro, uma professora de dança um pouco diferente, já que ela era meio desastrada, só que quando se focava, não havia quem dançasse melhor do que ela. Sem falar que era uma renda extra, com muita diversão.

Orihime dava aulas de segunda a sábado, pelo menos duas horas por dia, mas a dança era de salão, então não se exigia um treinamento tão rígido quanto as professoras do ballet, não que ela não tivesse que treinar e que não fosse rígido, mas o ballet era mais. Nos tempos em que ficou na recepção e tendo aulas, ela sempre treinou mais, se esforçou ao máximo e por isso a chamaram para ser professora. O salário ainda não compensava totalmente, já que os aluguéis de Karakura estavam caríssimos e por isso ela foi obrigada a procurar uma renda complementar.

A escola Shun Shun Rikka estava empunhando todas as armas para ser a melhor escola de dança de Karakura e se tornar uma referência, não como a Soul Society, contudo, que tivesse o mesmo alcance e quem sabe, ter Orihime Inoue como funcionária integral?

Depois que começou a dançar, a vida de Inoue ficou mais colorida e alegre, tanto que falava pra quem podia dos benefícios de dançar. Não de atividades físicas despropositadas, como correr sem chegar a lugar algum ou ainda ficar puxando um pedaço de ferro com outros ferros na ponta. Pra ela, a dança tinha um propósito e ela queria que todos conhecessem, nem que fosse um pouco só. Tomou seu banho, arrumou suas coisas e pôs-se a caminho da escola para mais uma aula.

Enquanto isso, Ichigo se encontrava na sala do terapeuta mais uma vez. O comportamento irascível era sempre pauta das reuniões da diretoria. O talento para negócios de Ichigo era inquestionável, pra dizer o mínimo, mas um pouco de relacionamento interpessoal era importante e ele era muito irritado para aquele tipo de coisa. Fizeram um ultimato: ou ele tentava se acalmar ou ele podia achar um outro emprego que pagasse o mesmo tanto. Em nenhum lugar de Karakura ou até mesmo do Japão, teria um salário como aquele, sem falar das possíveis implicações de se perder um emprego como o dele na Soul Society, as referências dele seriam totalmente arruinadas.

Quando pesou os pós e os contras, perguntou o que deveria ser feito, o que ele podia fazer. Primeiro, foi a boa camaradagem, ele saiu com os amigos, bebeu um tanto considerável e até estava suportável, mas no outro dia, a ressaca o deixou pior ainda e a diretoria não conseguiu funcionar. Depois foi a conversa com Rukia, que ele não entendeu o porque lhe sugeriram falar com uma micro versão de si mesmo. O humor de Rukia era tão ou pior do que o dele, mas a cretina sabia disfarçar bem. Era uma dissimulada e só porque estava apaixonada, achava que tinha a solução para todos os problemas do universo. Que tudo se resumia em paixão.

Recomendaram-lhe artes marciais. Ichigo não podia negar que lhe fizeram muito bem. Cada soco era uma bênção, descontava a sua frustração passada em outras pessoas e ainda não era punido por isso. Excelente. Depois de duas semanas, o dono da academia não o deixou entrar, já que todos os alunos estavam com medo dele, sem falar que já tinha passado a informação de um aluno completamente desequilibrado estava em uma odisseia assassina. Resultado: nenhuma escola de artes marciais o aceitava mais, mas pra não perder o condicionamento físico, ele corre todos os dias e arrebenta os sacos de boxe em sua casa. Mas isso não era o suficiente para ele se acalmar.

Então ele se rendeu e foi para a terapia. Ele ficava pelo menos duas horas xingando o pobre homem que só tentava fazer seu trabalho e depois começava a conversar com ele, descrevendo seu dia e todos os seus rompantes de raiva. Isso tinha se refletido em seu comportamento de uma forma tênue, mas tinha. A raiva não era mais tão maciça. Só que hoje, era um dia diferente, em seu relato, ele observou dois momentos de calma e eles estavam ligados à secretária nova. O que era uma merda, uma merda, porque ia contra as regras da empresa em partes, sem falar que não queria que ela o achasse um assediador. Já tinham problemas demais com homens que não sabiam o seu lugar na empresa e não queria ser parte de mais um deles. Se bem que era só a coisa acontecer fora dali. Ele contou para o terapeuta o seu dia, o qual ouviu muito atentamente.O homem fazia anotações e olhava para Ichigo com um olhar condescendente. Seus olhos se alarmaram quando Ichigo citou o tombo de Inoue e o homem quase beirou o aneurisma quando o ruivo "deixou escapar" que guardou os fios de cabelo dela dentro de um pacotinho de veludo, igual aqueles onde se colocam correntinhas.

Por mais que fosse apavorante o fato dele ter mesmo arrancado o cabelo da moça, o fato de Ichigo apresentar um interesse além das batalhas corporativas e de seu comportamento raivoso fez com que o terapeuta se sentisse orgulhosísismo de seu trabalho. Claro que ele nunca creditaria aquela mudança abissal a uma novata que caiu e ainda enroscou o cabelo na abotoadura dele, como uma desengonçada. O terapeuta estava em seus próprios devaneios mentais e não ouviu quando o ruivo falava de sua conversa com Renji ao telefone e nem quando disse que conhecia Orihime desde os tempos de colégio. Até o ato de falar o nome dela deixava Ichigo mais tranquilo e isso era notado até por ele mesmo. O terapeuta quase deu um dever de casa para Kurosaki falar o nome de Inoue até dormir, mas não queria ser espancado, então disse que ele deveria tentar fazer mais amizade com ela, não arrancar os cabelos dela e tentar achar uma outra atividade. Não interessava se fosse ler, fazer tricô, andar de bicicleta ou ainda dançar. Ideias que foram veementemente rechaçadas, mas algo mudaria.

Rukia e Renji tinham chegado na academia de dança para se matricularem. Estavam loucos para aprender o tango argentino, além do fato de eles terem mais ciência seus corpos, se isso ainda era possível, era algo lúdico e inigualável. Renji era rato de academia e Rukia praticava esgrima. Essa era uma atividade que eles poderiam fazer juntos. Estavam empolgadíssimos. Entraram e deram de cara com uma recepcionista bem simpática e ela os levou para um tour e os dois ficaram abismados quando viram a professora de tango.

Inoue girava e conduzia as mãos do parceiro de dança. O homem estava todo desengonçado e deu um giro e a derrubou. Ela levantou com um sorriso e disse para ele tentar novamente, mas ele não conseguiria. Então ela olhou em volta e viu Chad e o chamou pra dançar com ela. Ele tinha acabado de entrar na aula e pediu para que ele lhe auxiliasse. Com a condução de Inoue todos aqueles homens seriam capaz de se tornar dançarinos exemplares. A garota era fenomenal, conseguia fazer até um homem gigantesco como Chad fluir na pista.

Um outro casal que dançava excelentemente na aula era Ishida e Nemu. Rukia e Renji se surpreenderam ao vê-los ali, porque se eles eram um casal, não era de conhecimento de ninguém, mas os olhares que trocavam durante a dança não deixava margem para dúvidas. Sem falar que eles deveriam estar em uma viagem a trabalho. Aquilo era mesmo muito estranho. Era muito diferente quando Inoue foi dançar com ele, já que havia troca de casais. O olhar que ela lhe dirigia era tranquilo, risonho e até materno e a retribuição era a mesma.

Renji ficou realmente empolgado em fazer aqueles passos com Rukia, mas preferiria que fossem entre quatro paredes e somente eles, já que ainda estavam naquela coisa de lua-de-mel, mas se conteria, pelo bem do seu matrimônio.

Já Rukia estava fazendo mil planos e ligou pra Matsumoto na mesma hora.

"Ranginku falando"

"É a Rukia, já pensei como podemos fazer."

"Fazer o que, mulher, eu estou bebendo, o que você quer?"

"Fique sóbria e me ajuda a pensar em um plano pra fazer o Ichigo entrar na aula de dança?"

Matsumoto explodiu em risadas e Rukia queria esquartejá-la, mas era necessária calma, já que era um trabalho de equipe.

"Orihime é professora de tango aqui."

Matsumoto parou de rir e disse:

"Então, como vamos fazer?"

"Não dá pra sugerir pro terapeuta dele falar, porque ele não fala quem é o cara de jeito nenhum, mas eu acho que dá pra gente dar a deixa, né? Sei lá, só sei que eu não aguento mais essa eterna tpm do Ichigo e temos que fazer alguma coisa."

"Concordo."

"Vou desligar, tenho que dançar agora. Amanhã falo com você".

"OK"

Depois que Rukia desligou viu que Renji estava babando nos movimentos, quase deu um soco nele, mas depois percebeu que ele estava reparando MESMO nos movimentos. Ela queria que Ichigo pudesse ter esse tipo de sentimento, era sua amiga e queria seu bem. Faria o que pudesse para que ele entrasse nas aulas de tango e fosse aluno de Inoue, custasse o que custasse.

Enquanto isso, Ichigo, em sua casa, ainda pegava aqueles fios e ficava observando. Aquilo o fazia sentir muita calma. Algo raro. Suas irmãs o chamaram pra jantar e disseram que iriam dar banho no pai dele. Ele disse que daria o banho e jantaria depois. Elas podiam descansar.

Aquilo as surpreendeu e surpreendeu o próprio Ichigo. Ele foi até o quarto de seu pai e fez o que precisava ser feito. Sentiu muito amor e muita impotência, mas pensou que pelo menos dessa vez, a raiva não funcionaria. Terminou a higiene de seu pai e foi jantar.

Foi dormir e teve ótimos sonhos com sua secretária.

Mal sabia ele que ela teve sonhos semelhantes, que envolviam uma rosa e um belo tango argentino.


	5. Chapter 5

O despertador de Orihime a avisava que estava na hora de se preparar para o trabalho, só que ela estava envergonhada demais para sair da cama. Nunca em sua vida tiveram um sonho tão próximo à realidade quanto o desta noite. Ela e Ichigo, (que ela recentemente voltou a chamar de Kurosaki-kun) dançavam ao som de Gardel, ela com um vestido vermelho brilhante e com a fenda certa do tamanho certo, com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, devidamente decorado com rosas e com sandálias que acompanhavam o tom do vestido, enquanto seu parceiro de dança, usava uma camisa vermelha como sangue e uma calça preta que lhe permitia movimentar com tranquilidade.

O olhar trocado pelos dois durante o tango era o mais penetrante que ela vira. O sonho acontecia como se ela fosse uma expectadora distante e em um determinado momento ela estava próxima, muito próxima de Ichigo. Só a menção do primeiro nome dele a fazia corar.

Com essa proximidade vieram as sensações. Ela sentiu sua mão grande espalmando a coxa liberada pela fenda, a outra a enlaçando como se não a quisesse soltar nunca mais, sentiu seu peito quase colando ao dela e sentiu o calor de sua respiração misturado ao perfume que usava em uma espécie de poção mágica. Aquilo fazia com que Orihime não quisesse mais acordar. Eles não falavam, só dançavam e dançavam e a cada passo, algo ia crescendo na alma de Inoue, era o milagre do tango, aquela coisa metamorfoseadora. O tango alterava toda e qualquer forma de vida que se permitisse influenciar por ele, ela queria ser a mulher digna daquele parceiro e o tango tinha feito isso.

Quando o sonho acabou ela estava rubra, quente e envergonhada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, satisfeitíssima. Isso era o mais próximo que chegaria de seu querido Kurosaki-kun. Sem falar que aquele arrependimento de não ter feito absolutamente nada para se aproximar começava a se corroer quando ela se permitia pensar assim.

Nota: Orihime Inoue é uma moça deveras distraída e envergonhada. Interações com garotos eram praticamente nulas em seu ponto de vista. Nunca teve um namorado e foi beijada à força em Tóquio por um boçal, que levou um chute bem colocado, mas não teve significado algum. Ela mal teve tempo para reagir. Seu conhecimento com homens se resumia aos homens que trabalhavam com ela e que sabiam bem manter sua distância.

Então, some essa timidez extrema com essa agressão e teremos nossa protagonista que é patologicamente formal e retraída. Só quando está dançando que isso muda. É como se ela finalmente se conhecesse melhor.

Levantou-se, lavou o rosto e pôs-se a caminho da Soul Society, para mais um dia de trabalho.

Ichigo também estava transtornadíssimo, mas não como Inoue, o transtorno dele se dava mais na parte sensual da coisa. Se via dançando o tal tango com aquela mulher estonteante, só que ela despertava desejos estranhos nele, algo que ele não tinha observado em si mesmo. Não se enganem achando que ele não é um homem experiente, mas a experiência é pouca e nunca foi tão intensa quanto aquele sonho, com um ritmo que ele havia conhecido levemente em uma das viagens da SS para a América Latina.

Já tinha ido para Buenos Aires e ido em uma casa de tango, antes de Renji e Rukia se acertarem de vez, ele ainda acha que aquele ambiente foi o responsável por aquela atitude repentina do ruivo mais avermelhado que sempre se esquivava de uma resposta direta sobre os seus sentimentos em relação à pequena diretora.

Ele ainda se lembrava: Estavam ele, Renji, Rukia e Ishida, que parecia conhecer bem tango. Só foram ver o ambiente, explorar depois de passarem quase 6 horas em uma reunião de contenção de danos. O cliente em questão os tinha abandonado para se fidelizar a Hueco Mundo e a mesma tinha feito um estrago de proporções continentais. Claro, eles tinham negócios sólidos e sem nenhuma reclamação com o representante da Mercosul na Argentina, mas em nome da corrupção costumeira e da manipulação de dados, foram trocados sem nem pestanejar, só que na hora de arrumar o estrago, quem eles chamaram? Soul Society, mas Ichigo não deixou barato, aumentou mais os preços e ainda fez um contrato que mais parecia um pacto com o diabo e fez com que eles se arrependessem.

Depois dessa presepada toda, eles foram comemorar o retorno do cliente naquilo que eles sabiam que Buenos Aires tinha de melhor. Señor Tango. Aquela casa de show era conhecida mundialmente, mas não lotava. Tinha-se a impressão de que o tango controlava as pessoas, como se fosse uma entidade mágica. Claro que Ichigo não tinha sensibilidade para perceber essas minúcias em particular, mas achava o ambiente peculiar.

Primeiramente, começou pelos trajes. Eles estavam muito elegantes, mas não de ternos ou tailleurs. Rukia usava um vestido preto e uma rosa enfeitando seu cabelo, Renji estava todo de preto, Ishida estava com uma camisa branca e Ichigo com uma vermelha e nem sabia o porquê.

Passou um tempo e Ishida foi pedir uma moça pra dançar. Ela se parecia e muito com a Nemu e eles dançaram a noite inteira. Depois Renji chamou Rukia e no meio do salão, roubou-lhe um beijo. A baixinha ficou sem ação, mas eles terminaram o tango e no final, Ichigo dormiu sozinho no quarto, já que Ishida prolongou sua dança com a desconhecida e Rukia e Renji estavam recuperando o tempo perdido.

Aquelas recordações eram boas. Será que um dia ele dançaria um tango assim com Inoue? Será? Claro que não! Ele nunca dançaria tango, sem falar que nem tem como ela saber dançar isso, certo?

"Chega de devaneios Kurosaki. Hora de trabalhar."

Orihime estava particularmente calada. Ela não sabia que Rukia tinha ido à escola ontem e nem que ela tinha se matriculado e claro, nada de planos sobre o seu chefe, contudo, o sonho a envergonhava. Tinha certeza que não conseguiria falar com Kurosaki neste dia, mas eles não trocam muitas palavras mesmo, então achou que conseguiria passar o dia incólume.

Como estava errada.

Nemu já tinha voltado da sua viagem de trabalho e estava de certa forma irritada pela presença de Inoue, era como se pensassem que ela não soubesse trabalhar sozinha. Sem falar que ela queria muito que Ishida precisasse dela e tão somente dela, embora, esse "relacionamento" deles fosse aparentemente físico, já que ela tinha deixado claro que não gostava de se apegar a ninguém.

Isso se deve ao fato de ter sido abusada pelo seu pai na infância, ter se submetido à duras provações e quase ter sido vítima de um tráfico de mulheres encabeçado pelo seu "pai e criador", feridas que estavam se curando à custas de muita terapia. Mas pelo menos estavam cicatrizando. Ela deixava Ishida dançar com ela. Isso já era um progresso e tanto. Já que depois que foi resgatada não permitia que ninguém chegasse perto dela. Ficou em um abrigo para vítimas de abuso e começou a sua lentíssima reabilitação. Conseguiu esse emprego na SS e se sentiu agraciada, apesar de ser desconfiadíssima com todos ao seu redor, até conseguia desempenhar o seu trabalho satisfatoriamente.

Ela tinha uma rigidez militar para fazer o que tivesse que fazer em nome do equilíbrio. A coisa com Ishida começou quando eles almoçaram na mesma sala por causa de uma das viagens de trabalho. Ele tentou puxar papo e no último dia ela respondeu. E era interessante, porque ele não conversava com ela como se a quisesse nua, conversava como se ela fosse uma pessoa e há muito tempo ela não se sentia assim. Por isso, quando ele a chamou para fazer aulas de dança, ela não pestanejou muito.

Sua terapeuta disse que seria bom pra ela, mas agora a professora de tango trabalhava com eles. Isso era inconcebível. A mulher era uma deusa e agora estava ali, provavelmente iria roubar a pouca atenção que recebia de Ishida, já que ela era muito boazinha.

Nemu estava confabulando loucamente quando viu Inoue caindo, estatelada no chão. E não tinha acontecido nada e ela não tropeçou em nada. Ichigo passou, lhe cumprimentou meio delicado, o que deixou Nemu alerta e quando ele fechou a porta, a moça caiu! Ela simplesmente caiu.

Claro que em um primeiro momento, a morena achou muito bem feito aquilo, mas compadeceu-se e foi ajudá-la.

"Ah, professora, tudo bem?"

"Nemu-san?"

"Ah, oi."

"Ah, será que você não podia me chamar de professora aqui? As pessoas não sabem. Não que eu tenha vergonha, mas você entende, né? E como vai o seu namoro com o Ishida-kun? Vocês formam o casal mais lindo que eu já vi."

"Aah..na não professora, não namoramos. Só somos parceiros de dança."

"Sério, Nemu-san. Desculpe a minha indiscrição. Mas que bom que você está aqui. Acho que pode me ajudar. Eu sou tão estabanada e eu não quero atrapalhar o Kurosaki-kun. Mas são tantas coisas que eu estou tontinha com tanta informação."

Nemu riu, uma risada contida, como era natural de seu ser, mas sinceramente. Deixou de ver uma possível rival e se abriu um pouco mais para uma maior proximidade com a sua professora de dança, que era uma mulher admirável também. Era hora de uma mudança. Deixar todo aquele peso pra trás.

"Ah, Nemu-san, pelo que a Rangiku-san me contou, você é praticamente exclusiva do departamento da robótica. E eu da diretoria executiva. Mas então por que trabalhamos juntas.?"

Aquela menção de exclusividade fez Nemu ponderar, mas explicou que elas tinham várias funções em comum e como o departamento da robótica era o mais importante, nada mais justo do que ter uma secretária só pra eles. Sem falar que tinham documentações que eram comuns e as benditas atas que eram infernais, mas deveriam ser feitas à perfeição, portanto, eram necessárias duas pessoas para anotar os detalhes necessários e modificar os desnecessários.

As duas passaram a manhã toda trabalhando ávidamente para providenciar documentos para as reuniões, quando chegou uma mulher voluptuosa procurando por Kurosaki. Inoue tinha certeza que ela era namorada dele ou algo assim, mas aliviou-se quando Nemu disse que ele nem pensava nessas coisas, claro, foi um alívio momentâneo. Porque se ele não pensava nessas coisas, imagine se pensaria com ela.

As duas ficaram nesse devaneio enquanto a mulher que era secretária da Hueco Mundo estava plantada parecendo muito contrariada, quando deu um grito estrondoso com aquelas duas e repentinamente a porta de Ichigo se abriu de uma vez.

"Que escândalo é esse? A única pessoa que pode gritar por aqui sou eu!"

"Ah, Ichi-kun, que bom. Essas duas secretárias não servem pra nada. Nem me anunciaram."

"Moça, quem é você pra me chamar assim? E pra falar da Inoue, opa, das minhas secretárias? Elas são competentíssimas. Se não a anunciaram imediatamente, significa que estavam fazendo algo mais importante do que prestar atenção em alguém mal-educado."

A moça ficou lívida e jogou a pasta em Inoue e saiu pisando furiosamente.

Ichigo ficou preocupado e nem percebeu que Nemu estava ali. Foi logo perguntando se ela estava bem e passou alguns momentos até perguntar sobre Nemu, mas não tão delicadamente quanto sobre Inoue. Aquilo a deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha. O patrão não era tão educado assim, claro, ele os defendia, mas não assim. E se a professora de dança tivesse uma queda pelo patrão e isso fosse recíproco, ela teria o seu parceiro protegido. ( O que uma mulher com ciume não faz?) Agora era hora de averiguar isso daí.


	6. Chapter 6

A manhã passou normalmente, sendo apenas temperada por algumas risadas entrecortadas de Inoue e alguns grunhidos de Nemu. Realmente aqueles documentos estavam enlouquecendo-as. Orihime com seu estabanamento habitual corria como uma gazela em busca de assinaturas e em uma dessas corridas, ouviu dizer que Byakuya Kuchiki estava na sede e isso deixava o ânimo de todos à flor da pele. Até mesmo o tão corajoso Renji Abarai parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de ouvir uma estória de terror.

Ela foi em todas as diretorias, respirou fundo, pegou carimbos e assinaturas e logo depois, Kuchiki-sama, como era chamado, entrava na sala. Quando ela acabou essa corrida das assinaturas, o relógio dizia que era hora do almoço.

No momento em que ela e Nemu se dirigiam ao refeitório, Byakuya foi até a sala da Ichigo e o cumprimentou de maneira formal.

"Kurosaki, como está? Como estão as coisas na empresa?"

"Kuchiki-taichou, as coisas estão agitadas por causa do frenesi causado com a liberação das ações da Hueco Mundo e estamos tentando conseguir uma dessas ações no mercado para uma inserção compulsória e quem sabe uma tomada de território, estulo WAR, mas estamos providenciando os documentos e a secretária está louca, tadinha, opa, quer dizer, a Nemu e a Ori, quer dizer a Inoue (dito com um tom mais suave do que o da primeira) estão mesmo nos ajudando muito e olha que a Inoue começou ontem e já está com essa bomba nas mãos, mas não é mesmo competente?"

Kuchiki não entendeu nada do que Ichigo disse depois de "providenciando os documentos", só que ficou intrigado com o fato dele parecer incrivelmente calmo, conhecendo o comportamento dele e também tendo ciência do tamanho da responsabilidade que tinha nas mãos. Aquilo era ideal, ele estava bem e não tinha ouvido os gritos habituais. Algo estava estranho. Falaria com Rukia imediatamente sobre isso.

Mesmo no almoço, Nemu ainda estava envolta em pensamentos com Ishida, aquela outra louca que veio antes e aquele fato do chefe tê-las defendido. Não que Ichigo fosse nervoso, mas ele não era do tipo que se indispunha por causa de funcionários, levando em consideração que já tinha indisposições mais do que suficientes pra uma vida inteira.

Ela ainda estava com esses devaneios quando Inoue lhe ofereceu sopa de ervilha com mel. A ruiva explicava sobre os supostos benefícios daquela mistura suspeita, dizendo ser bom para os ossos, músculos e tudo o mais que pudesse associar com a dança, como uma forma de criar mais um laço, já que ela parecia realmente agoniada com toda aquela seriedade. Só que a resposta de Nemu foi um banho de água fria na nossa querida ruiva.

"Ah, Inoue-san, eu comecei a fazer dieta hoje e eu fui proibida de comer o que quer que isso seja." Nemu não quis ser grossa, contudo, aquela mistura era nojenta demais para suscitar algum apetite.

A ruiva estava toda empolgada oferecendo a refeição, mas quando ouviu a resposta de Nemu, murchou imediatamente e sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Levantou-se, pediu licença, e saiu correndo, correu tanto que trombou em Rukia que por ser de menor compleição que Inoue foi arremessada no colo do diretor geral, que estava com uma comitiva formada por Ichigo, Renji, Ishida e Rukia.

Orihime não conseguia tirar os olhos de Byakuya. Ficou petrificada. Aquele era o homem por trás da Soul Society, terrível. Ela sentiu tanto medo, algo inexplicável que permaneceu imóvel, lacrimejando e uma coriza saía de uma das suas narinas. Ela percebeu que Ichigo estava ali e todo aquele terror, somado a mais uma vergonha dela fez com que o cérebro dela tentasse tirá-la desse topor. Criou-se uma batalha na imaginação de Inoue onde Ichigo e Byakuya lutavam contra um inimigo desconhecido, e a coisa era muito terrível.

Rukia estava assustadíssima com a reação da secretária. Não esperava que ela tivesse tanto medo assim de Ichigo, já que ela achava que o irmão não era assustador o suficiente. O que aquele idiota ruivo tinha feito com ela? Será que ele não tinha salvação? Fez um sinal a esmo para alguém ajudá-la, pensando com certeza que seria Ishida, a alma com mais bom senso daquele grupo, já que o marido parecia sofrer do mesmo medo de Inoue.

Mas a maior surpresa de todas foi quando Ichigo foi ao auxílio de Orihime.

"Oe, Inoue! Tudo bem? Acorde!"

Mas na cabeça dela, Ichigo estava sendo ameaçado por um inimigo poderosíssimo e só ela podia protejê-lo. Começou a invocar um escudo para protegê-lo quando sentiu uma dor bem distante no alto de sua cabeça. Claro que a moça se lembrou de quando a amiga dela batia assim para tirá-la dos devaneios e disse:

"Tatsuki-chan, isso dói."

Ela saiu do transe e percebeu quem estava em sua frente. Corou violentamente e tentou desviar o olhar, mas algo a impedia. Era como se a frustração de toda uma vida estivesse atando seus olhos nos dele e ela não desviaria dali nem se o próprio B. Kuchiki viesse pedir pessoalmente.

Mas o ruivo não pretendia ficar com ela ali por muito tempo, estava realmente preocupado com ela e que calor era aquele que se alastrava. Uma sensação diferente e intrigante, contudo, ele não era dado a pensamentos profundos, fez o que lhe parecia óbvio: pegou-a nos braços e jogou-a sobre os ombros.

Inoue estava viajando no olhar de Ichigo quando percebeu seu campo de visão mudar e sentiu uma pressão em seu estômago. Estava suspensa, com as nádegas viradas para cima e Ichigo estava encarando-a. Para não perder o foco dessa sensação de proximidade, ela ergueu o corpo e seu rosto ficou na direção de Byakuya Kuchiki, o medo voltou com tanta força, que ela teve a impressão de vê-lo sorrir levemente. Não sabia que medo era capaz de dar alucinações.

Enquanto era carregada por Ichigo, Byakuya se virou para Rukia e Renji, que estava tão lívido quanto Inoue, e perguntou sobre aquela cena.

"Rukia, quem é aquela moça?"

"Ah, é a nova secretária, irmão."

"O humor dele está ótimo, não?"

"Sim irmão."

"E você acha que essa mulher tem algo a ver com isso?"

"Mais ou menos irmão. Ela chegou recentemente e sempre foi muito respeitosa com ele. Observe pelo seu uniforme alinhado e ela nem exibe seus atributos de maneira leviana irmão. Dê-lhe mais uma chance. É normal se sentir desamparado diante de sua grandeza."

"Rukia, alguém falou que eu vou pedir pra demiti-la? Só se eu quisesse falência, certo? Ainda tivemos sorte que o comportamento de Kurosaki ainda não nos levou à bancarrota, devido ao número de incidentes envolvendo seu modo deveras litigioso para resolver pendências administrativas. Uma pergunta: ele fez alguém chorar hoje?"

"Não, irmão."

"Então o que quer que essa moça esteja fazendo, faça com que ela continue."

"Ok, irmão."

"Ah, e Renji? Acho que o cargo de diretor não está fazendo bem para você. Parece tão tenso...talvez seja hora de repensar os cargos."

Renji que ainda estava lívido, despertou de seu torpor e disse: " Ah, nada disso Byakuya-san. Eu estou ótimo. Esse cargo é perfeito e eu não nunca estive tão bem em minha vida."

Claro que o diretor estava pegando no pé de seu cunhado e aquele terror nos olhos dele era uma espécie de combustível para a relação deles. Ele tinha a estranha consciência de que ele era quem fazia sua irmã mais feliz e não a via com mais ninguém, mas ele não podia se privar de uma brincadeira evocando a velha rivalidade entre cunhados, não? Já que ele não tinha sogra.

Deu uma risada curta, mas sincera e um pouco sádica e continuou seu caminho pelos corredores da SS.

Nemu, no refeitório, se censurava por ter dito aquilo para Orihime. No fundo, sabia que ela só queria fazer amigos. Ouviu na escola que ela carregava uma grande dor, claro, que comparada com a dela não devia ser nada. Mas sua terapeuta sempre dizia que a dor é individual e seu efeito é devastador e nem mesmo ela tinha sentido todas as formas de dores do mundo para saber se a dela era maior ou não.

Continuou com o sermão interno sobre como foi grossa, mas não pensava em se desculpar. Aproveitou o silêncio desejado e pegou um livro e retomou a leitura. Ela não gostava de romances e se achava um robô disfuncional, mal programado, mas um robô. O livro que estava lendo era sobre um engenheiro que acabou se tornando um robô por achar funções biológicas obsoletas. Sim, ele teve um romance. Aparentemente, nos livros, sempre tem alguém para completar a metade da laranja, mas na vida dela, parecia que eram todos espremedores. E aquele livro era tão real para ela, que conseguia compreender a noção de obsoleto que o homem tinha. Era como se ela mesma tivesse.

Estava tão compenetrada que nem percebeu quando Ishida sentou. Ele não a cumprimentou ou ainda tentou chamar sua atenção. Ele mesmo sabia o quão importante era deixar a pessoa seguir sua jornada pelas páginas de um livro. Nemu tinha feito o papel dela inúmeras vezes, nisso que eles chamavam de relacionamento. Não era algo físico, já que o toque estava restrito à escola de dança que ela incrivelmente aceitou fazer, mas ele era um homem paciente. Sabia que conquistas não se davam a prazos curtos. Tanto em relação à engenharia quanto em relação a mulheres.

O que sentia por ela ia além de uma lembrança de uma Argentina perdida, claro que a semelhança com a dançarina misteriosa ajudou e muito, mas ela tinha algo que ele queria. Conhecimento. Nemu era um enigma que não queria ser decifrado e esse desafio o fascinava, sem falar que quando ela se permitia conhecer, era uma pessoa leal e extremamente confiável. Ishida sabia que podia confiar plenamente nela, mesmo que ela não sentisse nada romântico por ele. Contudo, ele era paciente e esperaria.

Ichigo estava com Orihime em seus ombros e foi em direção à sua sala, evitando o refeitório. Estava transtornado e achava que ela estivesse tendo um ataque de pânico. Mas qual era o motivo? E ela parecia tensa antes. Não sabia bem o que fazer, mas se lembrava quando Yuzu apresentava os mesmos sintomas. Ela tinha ataques de pânico desde que o pai sofreu o aneurisma, já que aconteceu na frente dela, então sabia mais ou menos o que fazer.

Entrou na sala e a deixou na cadeira de frente pra ele e começou a falar.

"Oe, Inoue, o que está achando do trabalho?"

Ela ainda estava atordoada quando se situou onde estava e a palidez começou a dar lugar a um rubor leve.

"Ah, eu estou atrapalhando. Eu estou fazendo tudo errado e eu não sei se eu vou me adaptar Kurosaki-san."

"Ah, Inoue, tínhamos combinado que você me chamaria de Kurosaki-kun, não é?"

"Sim, me desculpe, viu como eu estou atrapalhando?"

"Você não está atrapalhando de modo algum." E tomou a mão dela.

Aquele único gesto tinha tanta importância para ambos e eles nem sabiam. Ela sempre desejou aquilo, mesmo sem saber exatamente e Ichigo não sabia porque não teve coragem de fazer aquilo antes.

Ele massageou a mão dela com toda a delicadeza que possuía e já não era muita. Chegou a machucá-la, mas ela não se importou. Aproveitaria aquele toque como se fosse a última coisa na sua vida, tentaria decorar a sensação, caso não sentisse novamente.

Inoue estava nas nuvens. Tinha feito tudo errado, além da cena de medo do diretor geral, mas não sabe como, tinha acabado na sala do Kurosaki-kun. E ele mesmo tinha lembrado ela de chamá-lo assim. Mas ela estava sozinha com ele e envergonhou-se profundamente. Ficou com receio que pensassem mal dele e fez menção de se levantar, no que foi impedida prontamente.

"Você não está bem. Fique aqui por favor. Não vou deixar nada machucá-la, tudo bem? Fique aqui até se acalmar. Não vou deixá-la sozinha."

"Kurosaki-kun, mas eu estou incomodando, daqui a pouco as ligações começam e Nemu-san não vai dar conta de todas, apesar de eu ser um pouco estabanada, ela precisa de ajuda, sem falar que não vai ser bom para o seu trabalho.

"Inoue, agora me escute. Antes de ser seu superior imediato, eu sou seu amigo. Eu te conheço há um bom tempo e o seu bem vem antes de qualquer compromisso profissional. Eu vou ficar aqui até você se acalmar e não importa o quanto demore, ok?"

Aquela palavra amigo foi sentida amargamente por ela e dita com um pouco de reserva por ele, contudo, ela não se mostrava interessante para ele. Quem sabe se a visse dançando, embora ainda não se considerasse digna dele ainda, mais agora, só que balançou a cabeça e decidiu aproveitar o momento. Levantou o cenho e o encarou diretamente por longuíssimos 5 segundos antes de baixá-lo, rubra e surpresa por sentir os lábios dele em sua testa.

"Kurosaki-kun..eu.."

"Só para você se acalmar Inoue. Funcionava com a minha irmã, espero que funcione com você também. Preciso de você bem."

A associação com a irmã também não fez muito bem para o ego de Orihime, contudo, aquilo era muito mais do que ela podia esperar. Os lábios dele, no rosto dela, as cócegas durante sua fala. Aquilo era um presente e só queria mais um, que ele descesse os lábios um pouco mais e ele queria que ela subisse o cenho um pouco mais.

Não se sabe qual divindade conspirou, mas ambos fizeram o mesmo movimento e encostaram a ponta dos narizes um no outro e Ichigo estava a ponto de inclinar o rosto quando escutam a porta batendo.

Eles se afastam em um pulo, mas a mão dele ainda está massageando a dela.

"Entra." Ele disse enfurecido.

"Ichigo, como está a Inoue? Por que ela está aqui e não na enfermaria, seu idiota?" Renji falou

"Porque ela estava tendo um ataque de pânico e eu sabia como acalmá-la, seu desgraçado."

Renji teve aquela impressão de que atrapalhou algo muito intenso, devido à atmosfera no ar e se já estava apavorado por causa do cunhado, teria que enfrentar a fúria da mulher e ainda a de Ichigo. Esse dia não podia estar pior. Mas em uma última tentativa de arrumar o suflê solado, disse para Orihime que ele era mesmo assustador

"De que você está falando Renji?"

"Oras, ela ficou com medo do Byakuya-sama, ou você não percebeu, sua mula?"

Ichigo ficou um pouco aliviado, já que em seu íntimo, ela estava com medo dele, mas pra que esse ataque? Se bem que ele estava aproveitando bem até aquele vermelho chegar. E aquilo já era demais. Estava praticamente beijando-a e aquilo era errado em tantos níveis que ele nem saberia dizer, mas algo dentro dele dizia que ele estava certo e seus instintos nunca o deixaram na mão. Ele os seguiria, mas não na empresa, não sabia o que fazer. Mal sabia ele que a coisa era mais fácil do que parecia. Rukia tinha armado uma estratégia para fazer com que Ichigo fosse para a aula de dança. E aquilo teria que funcionar.


	7. Chapter 7

Depois da interrupção de Renji, o clima ficou deveras estranho na sala de Ichigo e o ruivo cereja se repreendeu mentalmente por estragar tudo. Mas não se podia voltar atrás. Além de ter ido perguntar sobre a Inoue, ele ainda tinha que chamar Kurosaki para a reunião a portas fechadas para traçar a estratégia de infiltração. Aquilo seria perigoso, fora da lei e extremamente emocionante.

"Oe, Ichigo, é hora daquela reunião, lembra?"

"Que reunião seu idiota?" Ichigo respondeu.

"Sobre a HM."

"HM? Que porra é essa de HM?"

Inoue ficava olhando de um lado para o outro, sem um foco aparente, embora ficasse muito rubra quando ouvia as palavras de baixo calão do patrão.

"Ichigo, não vou dizer o que é HM! Você sabe o que é. Agora para de ficar de mimimi com a secretária, deixa ela descansar e vamos trabalhar porque alguém aqui precisa." Renji respondeu com sua delicadeza costumeira.

Orihime achou que o patrão estava dizendo que ela não fazia nada. Isso era mentira! Se bem que o horário de almoço tinha acabado há um tempo e ela não tinha voltado para sua mesa, levantou-se, ajeitou os cabelos com as presilhas que ela sempre usava, desculpou-se imensamente pelo incômodo e disse que se dependesse dela, eles nem perceberiam que ela trabalha ali, que algo dessa conjuntura jamais aconteceria novamente. Ela pediria transferência do setor ou até mesmo demissão. Desculpou-se pela enésima vez e saiu, não sem antes agradecer Ichigo por tudo.

Quando ela fechou a porta, Renji ficou apavorado. Ele sentia que tinha feito coisa errada, mas quando olhou pra Ichigo teve a certeza absoluta que deveria ter seguido seu instinto e ter ficado na cama, podia ter tentado convencer a mulher a permanecer com ele, se bem que ela ficaria irada, mas seria uma ira vantajosa, mas não. Ele tinha que ir trabalhar, além de ser objeto de escárnio do cunhado, mesmo sem querer, tinha acabado com toda e qualquer chance de Inoue querer se aproximar dele. Sem falar que a Hueco Mundo estava com uma abordagem agressiva de mercado, sem falar nas estratégias de marketing desonestas. E quando nada pode parecer pior, ele entra bem na hora em que eles iam se beijar, fala uma coisa e ela entende outra e a salvação de Ichigo e da empresa se esvai pelos dedos. "Que dia de merda."

"Merda é o que eu vou fazer com você caso ela se demita, seu imbecil."

"Oras, mas por quê? Se ela se demitir ou sei lá, você vai fazer o que por que?" Renji simplesmente perdeu o amor à vida.

"Eu...eu...Renji, eu não sei. Ela me deixa calmo. Não sei porquê e essa sensação me deixa desesperado. Eu não sei como lidar com isso, faz tempo que eu não a via e faz tempo que eu não sei bem o que é essa coisa de atração, de flerte, essa merda toda. Eu quase a beijei e eu não sei que porra eu estou fazendo." Ichigo disse desconsolado. "E se você contar pra aquela pulga que é sua esposa, eu te mato ou faço coisa pior, uso o seu cunhadinho amado."

Tudo bem que Renji achava que tava tudo uma bosta mesmo, mas nada de usar o cunhado. "Vou levar esse segredo para o túmulo."

"Talvez seja melhor ela ir. Eu sou o chefe dela, isso é errado em tantos níveis. Ela pode me processar por assédio, por agressão, por estupro, sei lá." Ichigo estava puxando os próprios cabelos.

"Ichigo, eu sou casado com a Rukia e nós nos relacionamos há um tempo considerável, mas tem uma coisa, começamos a nos entender em uma reunião da empresa, você lembra? Daquela da Argentina. Bom, tudo bem que agarrá-la na frente de todo mundo pode ser enquadrado, mas Ichigo, ela te rejeitou? Depois de todos os cursos de assédio que essa empresa já promoveu, das aulas de defesa pessoal da Arisawa, você acha mesmo que ela te rejeitou?!" Renji exclamou.

"Eu sou chefe dela, ela podia ter ficado com medo de ser demitida."

"Mas ela disse que pediria demissão, quem pede demissão não tem medo de ser demitido." Renji completou.

"Enfim, Renji, pra que diabos você me chamou aqui?"

"A reunião da Hueco Mundo, falando nisso, soletra Hueco Mundo pra mim?" Renji caçoou.

O simples levantar do dedo do meio foi o suficiente para acabar com aquela discussão e eles saíram. Quando chegaram ao hall, viram Nemu e nada da Inoue. Ichigo se preocupou, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada e foi em rumo à diretoria geral para aquela maldita reunião de portas fechadas.

Inoue corria sem parar. Ele iria beijá-la e ela não iria pará-lo. Ela queria, e como queria aquele beijo. Se bem que achava que era apenas uma tentativa de acalmá-la e pôs-se a pensar se ele acalmava todas daquela maneira. Permitiu-se ficar com ciúmes, claro. Era uma mulher que gostava dele, ma não como se deveria gostar de um patrão. Ficou envergonhada nesse momento, mas o que será que aconteceria se ele fosse aluno dela, como no sonho? Será que ela teria chance? Será que daria tudo certo? Ela não sabia pra onde estava indo, só sabia que precisava ir e acabou chegando onde Tatsuki trabalhava.

Ofegante, ela a chamou. E a amiga, vendo a ruiva descabelada, veio ao seu encontro.

"Orihime, o que diabos aconteceu com você?" Tatsuki perguntou.

"Eu fiz uma coisa errada hoje. Tive um ataque de pânico, o Kurosaki-kun me ajudou e quase nos beijamos." Orihime disse bem rápido.

"Ah, sim, mas O QUE? Eu vou arrebentar aquele desgraçado, abusando assim de você? Opa..espera, você disse nos? Você também queria? Ele abusou de você?"

"Tatsuki-chan, desde quando você sabe que eu gosto dele?" Orihime disse bem direta.

"Acho que antes de nós nos conhecermos, não?"

"E você acha mesmo que eu desgostei?"

"Pela sua reação quando soube que ia trabalhar com ele, acho que não."

"Você acha mesmo que se eu fiquei gostando dele a adolescência toda, a juventude toda e não estou chegando nem perto de desgostar, acha que eu não ia querer o beijo dele, mesmo sabendo que ele não é atraído por mim?" Orihime perguntou.

"Orihime, você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi, só se ele fosse um idiota em não querer ficar com você. Então, por que você não o beijou? Ou simplesmente aproveitou o momento?" Tatsuki perguntou.

"Abarai-san entrou bem na hora." E nesse momento ela cobre o rosto com as mãos.

Ela não sabia, mas estava sendo espionada por nada mais nada menos do que a esposa de Abarai-san que naquele momento queria fazer ensopado de marido. Ela estava com tanta raiva que quase que não ouve as propostas dela querer se demitir e perguntando quem era responsável pelas demissões.

"Orihime, você não precisa do dinheiro? Pra que você vai se demitir? Você não fez nada de errado."

"Eu estou realmente apaixonada, como sempre estive, mas parece que aumenta, sabe? E eu não tenho chances, como nunca tive. Então pra que ficar sofrendo assim? Eu posso me virar com o dinheiro da escola e arrumar outro emprego. Melhor do que isso." Orihime disse desconsolada.

"Como assim melhor do que isso? Orihime, coloca essa cabeça ruiva pra pensar se você não quer que eu te bata outra vez como na escola. Quando que você teve oportunidade de ficar perto dele assim? Você lembra que nas cartas você me perguntava dele, toda a carta e você sempre se arrependia de não ter tentado nada. Bom, você pode não se arrepender agora. Você disse que sempre gostaria dele, não? Você mesma disse que nunca o esqueceria, não importava se você estivesse com alguém ou se ele estivesse. Então, ele não está! Nunca namorou ninguém e antes que você fale que eu não o conheço bem, você sabe que eu namoro o Sado, não? Que só é um dos melhores amigos dele, então...nem vem falando nada." Tatsuki disse.

Rukia fez uma nota mental para aumentar o salário da Arisawa e parabenizá-la pelo namoro. Mas olha isso, até o mudo do Sado-kun namorando e o idiota do Ichigo não. Só que ela não sabia que Orihime gostava dele, nem que gostava tanto assim. Se antes ela estava empolgada para juntá-lo pelo seu bem e da empresa, agora pegou um apreço pela garota. Já que ela amava tanto assim e Rukia sabia bem o que era amar por muito tempo sem esperança alguma, estava mais do que na hora de se unirem, certo? O plano estava traçado.

Orihime ficou mais um tempo com Tatsuki até voltar ao hall, onde se deparou com um olhar muito curioso de Nemu. " Inoue-san, onde você costuma comprar suas ervilhas?"

"Ah, eu comprei na feira perto da minha casa, por que, Nemu-san?"

"A sopa estava uma delícia. Obrigada por me oferecer." Ela respondeu.

Inoue não acreditava! Nemu tinha mesmo comido a sopa? Mas por quê? E a dieta dela? Não importava. Ficou mesmo muito feliz.

Na verdade, Nemu não tinha mesmo provado a sopa. Passou perto. Falou com Ishida sobre o ocorrido, sem falar no sumiço dela. Ficou sentida, já que a moça, além de ser sua professora de dança, tinha mesmo boas intenções. A terapeuta dela ficaria satisfeita com certeza.

O dia correu normalmente, algumas ligações, mais alguns documentos e algumas risadas, já que Matsumoto tinha passado lá para fazer algumas fofoquinhas e deixou as meninas rubras, mas era muito bom. Deu o horário de ir embora e elas deixaram tudo levemente arrumado para o outro dia. Orihime correu para conseguir se arrumar para a escola.

Matsumoto, esperta como era e sendo instruída por Rukia, ofereceu uma carona que foi aceita de bom grado, levando em consideração que ela só morava do lado oposto de Inoue. Quando chegou à casa dela, constatou que ela morava até perto da casa do patrão. Informações colhidas, foi pra casa, rumo à garrafa de saquê, mas não sem antes passar os detalhes para Rukia sobre a localização da casa da garota, sem falar nos dados extraídos da conversa da tarde, adicionando que ela é mesmo uma garota muito boa e está deixando até aquele robô da Nemu mais agradável.

Rukia sentiu o celular vibrar e mais que depressa foi checar. A reunião tinha acabado e foi um fracasso sem precedentes. Byakuya acabou com todos eles, disse que os esforços foram em vão e que a única coisa que parecia em ordem eram os documentos que as secretárias organizaram, porque era a coisa mais fácil a ser feita. Algumas ações foram adquiridas do modo menos possível. Orihime e Nemu ficaram fazendo o leilão das ações e Nemu ficou intrigada com um nome de empresa e elas começaram a adquirir essas ações.

Elas não souberam, mas conseguiram uma parte boa das empresas Hueco Mundo, na verdade, da Arrancar LTDA. Que é só a empresa que detém a maior parte dos empreendimentos do complexo. As ações estavam disfarçadas, mas precisavam ser vendidas, sem falar que a intenção era difundir os acionistas, sem que eles soubessem e assim poderem decidir sobre os rumos da empresa, sem muita interferência da diretoria. Era um plano excelente e rentável, só que mesmo sem querer, a SS acabou ficando com uma parte. Isso era uma informação que nem Ishida sabia, já que Nemu só tinha dito que seguiu a intuição. No entanto, as ações estavam no nome dela e de Orihime, que nem tinha ideia na confusão que tinha se metido.

Quando Aizen descobriu essa falha imensa no plano, praticamente arrebentou Grimmjow, já que ele era o responsável pela difusão das ações. O pobre funcionário foi se consolar com Neliel que também estava furiosa pela manhã na SS. Ele anotou o nome de quem comprou as ações e disse que iria pesquisar e fazer com que a pessoa se arrependesse daquela aquisição descabida, mas antes, iria cuidar de outra coisa.

"Vamos Neliel."

"Tá, mas não me puxa assim."

Na Soul Society, todos ficaram pasmos com a sagacidade de Nemu, que mesmo sem querer acabou salvando a estratégia de ser um fracasso total, sem falar na prova de lealdade que ela demonstrou pra eles, só que Ishida ficou preocupado. Certamente Aizem já sabia o que tinha acontecido e ele teria meios mais do que suficientes para armar uma represália digna de filmes de ação, mas claro ele como o vilão psicopata. Sobressaltou-se e disse que tinha que ir.

"Pra onde você vai Ishida?" Ichigo perguntou.

"Pra aula de dança, não posso faltar." respondeu ríspido.

"Aulinha de dança? Mas além de costurar, você também dança? Por que não faz uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo de uma vez." Ichigo tripudiou.

"Você vai também, vamos todos." Rukia determinou.

"Mas hein? Eu por que?" Ichigo disse

"Se você não fosse esse boçal que é e não ficasse brigando com coisas que não são da sua conta, podia ter visto essa operação antes, sem falar que é bom fazer coisas diferentes. Ah, e eu estou de TPM, acho bom todo mundo aqui fazer o que eu estou falando." Rukia disse bem calma.

Ichigo iria começar falando que não era marido dela, mas quando a viu, não pôde deixar de sentir um frio na espinha. Era impressão dele ou até Byakuya estava com medo? Bom, o que ele ia perder indo nessa aula de dança, não?

Chegaram na escola e Nemu foi de encontro com Ishida.

"O que houve? E o que a diretoria está fazendo aqui?" Nemu sussurou.

"Eles vieram junto. Não pude evitar, mas eu não estou atrasado, o que está rolando?" Ishida perguntou.

"A professora está fazendo uma exibição, com a roupa da apresentação, sabe? Aí vai durar uns trinta minutos antes dela dar a aula. Vamos ali perto ver. Ela está divina hoje." Nemu falou.

Ishida se surpreendeu por Nemu demonstrar alguma emoção em relação à dança, sem falar que pareceu preocupada com ele. Isso era uma coisa boa no meio de tanta confusão, não?

Mas nada poderia prever, Ichigo ao menos não poderia acreditar quem era a professora. Inoue! Ela estava mais do que divina, estava magnífica e todos os adjetivos que ele sabia e não sabia. Sem falar que a roupa que ela estava usando era igual ao sonho que ele teve essa manhã.

Aquilo era inacreditável. Sem falar no inacreditável ciúme que estava sentindo daquele moreno que estava dançando com ela. Os movimentos dela eram perfeitos, fluídos, nem parecia a mesma moça que caiu no primeiro dia de trabalho. Como aquilo era possível? Como alguém podia ficar tão maravilhosa com um vestido desses? Como ela podia se equilibrar naqueles saltos e por que diabos ele está com a mão na coxa dela?

"Nemu, onde que vai pra se matricular?"

Rukia olhou para Renji e mandou uma mensagem para Matsumoto, enquanto Ichigo se encaminhava para a recepção.


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime dançava com aquele homem, mas era algo mecânico, parecia mais um procedimento, dançava com um colega dançarino, como se atendesse o telefone, de tão entediada que parecia.

Algo dizia que aquela dança não estava certa, ela tinha um mau pressentimento em relação àquele homem, àquela dança, mas continuou. As mãos dele eram frias demais, o olhar estoico demais, como se ele não gostasse do que estava fazendo, nenhum calor era transmitido ali. Começou a divagar como seria dançar com Ichigo e ruborizou com o pensamento, sem falar que as lembranças da hora do almoço foram avassaladoras. E claro que isso não passou despercebido pelo seu par.

"O que foi moça, tudo bem?"

"Desculpe Ulquiorra-san. Me lembrei de uma coisa que aconteceu hoje, nada além disso." respondeu docemente.

A demonstração acabou e Orihime foi se trocar para a aula do dia. Ela estava tão empolgada com a apresentação que até usou o vestido escolhido para o evento.

A única coisa que a estava incomodando é que ela mesma não tinha um par ainda. Todos os alunos já tinham e ela podia ensaiá-los, mas se ela não tivesse um, não poderia fazer parte do espetáculo. Na verdade, ela até podia, mas seria uma pena deixar uma de suas alunas de fora, já que elas estavam se esforçando tanto. Até foi por isso que se vestiu como o evento exigia, pra se empenhar como se fosse a dança decisiva. Pena que não foi como ela esperava.

Roupa trocada e cabelos soltos e enfeitados com as presilhas, nada poderia adverti-la do que encontraria atrás da porta.

Além dos alunos, haviam mais 3 pessoas: Rukia, Renji e Ichigo. Não se sabe quantas batidas o coração da ruiva falhou. O olhar dela era de puro descrédito. Ela estava alucinando, só podia. A imaginação fértil havia ultrapassado os limites do aceitável. Já tinha se conformado que estava apaixonada e sonhava acordada, mas aquilo era ridículo. Só faltava aparecer 6 fadinhas ao redor dela que construíssem todo o tipo de escudo. Incrível! Inacreditável!

"Gente, boa noite! Eu não estou me sentindo bem, acho que foi cancelar a aula de hoje. Estou com alucinações." falou rubra.

"Oe Inoue! O que você está sentindo? Está com a mesma coisa do almoço?" Ichigo foi até ele e segurou a sua mão.

Orihime não podia acreditar. As alucinações falavam. Eram tácteis. Tinham mãos quentes como a do Kurosaki-kun. Decidiu responder, se fosse mesmo uma alucinação, que fizesse os tratamentos.

"Kurosaki-kun, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Ah, sou seu novo aluno de dança." Ichigo respondeu com um ar maroto, uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Como? Não vai achar estranho? Sua secretária te dando aula?"

"Inoue, cada situação é uma situação e cada lugar é um lugar, não é? Aqui é você quem me conduz, na empresa sou eu e em outros lugares a gente vê..." falou com a voz sumindo.

Não se sabia quem estava mais vermelho, mas assentiram. Ichigo fez questão de certificar que ela estava bem e foi para onde estava. Curiosíssimo pra ver como ela seria como professora. Será que ela ia cair? Será que ela ia dançar com ele? Deu uma olhada rápida e viu que eles eram os únicos sem par. Ficou devaneando.

"Bom, temos alguns rostos novos – ela começou pra alertar os outros alunos – vou me apresentar então. Meu nome é Orihime Inoue, sou a professora de dança de salão aqui da escola. Não sei que horas vocês chegaram, se viram a demonstração, mas temos uma apresentação marcada e a dança escolhida foi o tango e esse é o foco até o fim do semestre. Vocês que chegaram agora, tem alguma experiência com dança?"

"Não muita." Rukia disse

"Nenhuma." Renji e Ichigo em uníssono.

Orihime ficou em uma saia justa. Por um lado não queria que eles se sentissem excluídos e também não sabia se eles iam querer, mas caso quisessem, ela já teria uma ideia de como fazer.

"Estamos nos preparando para o especial da América Latina e as minhas turmas vão apresentar o tango que eu estava dançando há pouco. Eu sei que parece repentino, mas vocês teriam interesse em participar?

Os três se entreolharam receosos. " Não temos experiência Inoue" se adiantou Rukia. "Só vamos atrapalhar."

"Em relação a isso, se realmente fosse do interesse de vocês, podíamos fazer um intensivo aos sábados."

"Interessante Inoue. Eu e o Renji topamos." Renji nem pensou em tentar discordar da mulher, já que ela estava furiosa. " E você Ichigo?"

"Eu não tenho par, sua pulga." Ichigo falou contrariado, claro que ele também queria, mas não queria dançar com qualquer pessoa. Queria dançar com ela e aquela vontade o estava deixando transtornado, mas era diferente, um transtorno bom, uma sensação de borboletas, fazia cócegas. Uma coisa agradável.

"Kurosaki-kun, se não for incômodo para você, pode se meu par. Eu também não tenho."Orihime disse, rubra.

"Mas e o moço que estava com você?" Ichigo perguntou notoriamente alterado.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-san? Ele é o professor de outra escola. Eles vão apresentar também e ele veio pra me ajudar na demonstração. Provavelmente ele tem um par da escola dele. Acho que tem sim. Foi só um favor."

Ichigo não podia se conter de felicidade. Ela não tinha par! Aquilo devia ser o destino. Olhou diretamente para o mindinho para ver se tinha uma linha vermelha e a emoção era tão grande que chegou a ver o tal e o mesmo o levava até ela. Estava divagando furiosamente quando foi despertado por Renji que falou que a professora estava esperando.

"Sim, eu aceito. Não seria incômodo algum, muito pelo contrário. Seria uma honra. Espero que eu não pise muito no seu pé."

"Isso vai acontecer, mas não se preocupe."

A sala estava se preparando para iniciar a coreografia, quando Inoue sugeriu que eles começassem do básico, pra ajudar os recém-chegados.

"Nemu-san, Ishida-kun, vocês podem vir a frente por favor?"

O casal fez como o solicitado e Inoue instruía através deles. Pontuou a importância da intimidade e amizade do par para a composição da coreografia, motivo principal que os pares de tango não mudavam.

"Por isso que você não estava dançando bem, né Orihime?" Sado perguntou.

"É sim Sado-kun. Me desculpe! Não representei bem a escola." Disse triste.

Rukia ficou em choque. Então aquela demonstração magnífica era ela dançando mal?Ela podia fazer melhor do que aquilo? Como assim? Até onde ela ia?

"Não é isso Inoue! Você só não parecia se divertir. Era só chamar um de nós."

"Não queria desfazer os pares gente! Não queria incomodar ninguém."

"Inoue-san, não precisava chamar aquele entojado" Nemu disse. " A gente cede um par, não precisa daquela pessoa que diminui o seu talento."

Ishida ficou mais do que surpreso. Nemu mostrando sentimentos, nossa, a dança podia fazer milagres. Mas não gostou dela falar que o cederia. Mesmo que fosse pra Inoue-san, ele não a cederia. Só que Nemu não tinha falado exatamente isso. Falou nisso, contando com a solidariedade alheia, mais precisamente a da companheira de Sado. Só que Ishida não sabia disso.

"Vamos começar? Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san? Acham que estão prontos?"

Assentiram. Rukia e Renji se viraram de frente um para o outro e ele lhe estendeu a mão.

Não se sabe o sentimento que tomou conta de Rukia naquele exato momento e ela se sentiu derreter. Era apaixonada por aquele homem e mesmo casada com ele, tinham momentos onde ele realmente se considerava muito sortuda e achava que ele não gostava dela tanto assim. Só que ela se via transbordando de amor. Seus olhos marejaram naquele momento e ela agarrou aquela mão como se aquilo fosse sua tábua de salvação de um mundo totalmente sem cor.

"Rukia, meu amor. O que aconteceu? Me desculpe. Não vou mais te decepcionar." Renji sussurrou.

"A única decepção dessa vida foi o fato daquela viagem pra Argentina ter demorado tanto tempo pra acontecer. Se tivesse sido antes, estaríamos juntos antes". Sussurrou de volta.

Renji não entendeu. Achou que a mulher estava furiosa, mais do que isso. Descontrolada. Ela tinha dito 500x que desejava a união de Ichigo e Inoue e ele tinha atrapalhado tudo. Como ela ficou sabendo, isso ela não disse. Mas agora ela estava com aquele olhar que o deixava louco, mesmo com aquelas lágrimas intrometidas. Sentia a luxúria subindo e aquilo era alarmante, precisava se controlar.

"Vamos ver como ela faz aqui e copiamos lá em casa, com menos roupas. O que acha?" Ele falou baixinho

Rukia ruborizou, olhou firmemente nos olhos dele e sorriu.

Quando despertaram desse transe, viram que Ichigo não tinha evoluído muito como aluno de dança. Ele não conseguia tocar em Inoue, ou quando fazia, tinha uma reserva exagerada. Era deprimente. Ele colocava a mão na cintura dela como se ela fosse de papel e não conseguia espalmar suas costas. Tudo aquilo lhe lembrava do sonho e ele não podia demonstrar ali o que ela estava fazendo com ele. Não queria tocar a pele dela e se lembrar da hora do almoço

As coisas para Inoue não estavam fáceis também. As mãos de Kurosaki, mesmo sem habilidades, a arrepiavam, mas ela era profissional. Estava ali para ensinar e não para se deleitar. E não podia permitir que ele fosse um mau aluno porque ela não estava o ensinando direito.

"Kurosaki-kun, eu sou mais forte do que pareço. Não vou quebrar. Precisa me segurar com firmeza ou isso não vai dar certo."

Ichigo não sabia do que ela estava falando, se era só da dança, se tinha algo por trás, mas recebeu a mensagem. Segurou-a com toda a coragem e começaram a dar uns passos tímidos. A coisa era hilária, mas Sado, Ishida e Nemu perceberam que por mais que Ichigo fosse péssimo, Inoue estava dançando muito melhor do que com o outro. Ela se sentia à vontade, livre, iluminada. Tudo bem que a composição não era das melhores, mas era uma coisa linda de se ver.

A aula transcorreu sem maiores dissabores, a não ser Ichigo pisando no pé de Orihime e Rukia que se pendurou em Renji com preguiça de dançar, mas fora isso, a aula foi bem proveitosa. Ichigo queria oferecer carona pra Inoue, mas ele também estava de carona, Ficou irritado.

Ishida, instruído por Nemu, chamou Orihime e Ichigo para irem com ele, tirando exclamações de Rukia e agradecimentos de Renji.

No carro, o clima era deveras esquisito. Os dois da frente perceberam que haviam tentativas de conversa, mas nada muito profundo. Geralmente terminava com uma frase gaguejada de um ou de outro. Aparentemente, estavam se apaixonando, algo que já tinha acontecido com Ishida, pelo menos. Eles chegaram à casa de Orihime e ela se despediu, tocando o rosto de Kurosaki com as pontas dos dedos. Aquilo o deixou apático, mas ele foi sagaz o suficiente para anotar o endereço mentalmente. Viu que o carro andou mais 5 minutos e estavam na frente da casa de Ichigo.

Antes de descer ele perguntou: "Nemu, como a Inoue vai trabalhar?"

"Na maioria das vezes de ônibus." respondeu estóica.

"Hum, obrigado. Boa noite para vocês, mas Ishida, como você sabe onde ela mora?"

"Simples, faz tempo que sou aluno dela e ela não dirige." Ishida respondeu.

Ichigo assentiu e desceu, pensando no que ia fazer no dia seguinte.

Eles saíram e Nemu perguntou. " Ishida, tem como eu dormir na sua casa hoje?"

Claro que o carro derrapou, mas ele ainda foi vivo o suficiente para perguntar o motivo.

"Minha casa está enfestada de ratos. Mandei detetizar."

"Você não falou nada na hora do almoço, mas claro que pode. Tá tudo bem?"

"Eu vi depois do trabalho, mas se tiver problema, eu tento ficar em outro lugar."

"Você pode dormir na minha casa pra sempre se quiser, Nemu. Pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

"Ishida, um dia eu vou querer saber o motivo pelo qual você é tão fantástico comigo, mas não hoje."

"Tudo bem, um dia desses eu conto, quando você quiser ou estiver pronta."

Nemu ficou intrigada com aquela resposta, mas assentiu. E eles dormiram juntos naquela noite.


	9. Chapter 9

Orihime não sabia bem o que pensar. Aquele dia todo tinha sido uma loucura, desde quando tinha ido dormir no anterior. Sonhou com seu querido (já se permitia chamá-lo de querido em pensamento), teve aquela experiência sensorial e ele tinha dançado com ela! O sonho tinha se tornado realidade. Ela não conseguia parar de tremer. Foi bem-sucedida em suprimir a emoção a um nível aceitável e se deixar levar pelas melodias da música. Dançar tango com Ichigo, mesmo que fosse em um ensaio era melhor do que todos os sonhos dela juntos.

Não conseguia dormir, então foi preparar a marmita para o outro dia de trabalho. Pegou o chuchu, as laranjas e o caldo de galinha e começou a cozinhar tudo junto, para uma mistura com propriedades misteriosas, ao menos era o que estava escrito na receita.

Quem sabe ela se tornaria uma mulher super sedutora? Ou ainda uma mulher que caísse menos ou ficasse menos vermelha? Não importava! Inoue estava ansiosa, nervosa e faria aquela receita naquele momento. Prendeu os cabelos e se colocou a cozinhar.

Picava o chuchu, temperava-o com açafrão e uma outra erva que realmente não sabia o nome e pensava que ficaria mais calma quando tomasse.

Achou melhor temperar aquela mistura com um pouco de wassabi misturado com camomila e melissa, pra acalmar aquela sensação estranha no coração.

Estava agitada demais pra pensar com coerência, porque uma comida forte dessas não era muito recomendada para esse horário, tudo bem que o estômago dela era titânico, mas aquilo não daria certo.

Também começou a pensar no parceiro dela antes de Ichigo, aquele Ulquiorra era mesmo muito misterioso, sem falar que era estoico demais para um dançarino. Os olhos dele não tinham vida, consequentemente seus movimentos também não. Era como se não tivesse paixão e isso o fazia um mau dançarino que incrivelmente sabia fazer todos os movimentos com perfeição. Claro que era algo estranho para se pensar, se fosse uma pessoa que não dançasse e visse como Ulquiorra se movimentava, mas Hime sabia, sabia que ele não dançava bem e por que ele estava ali? Por que ele estava se achando no direito de dançar? Mesmo sem um coração naquilo? Ela pensou em se aproximar dele, quem sabe pra conhecê-lo e saber de seus motivos, mas isso seria depois dela sobreviver às aulas extras com Kurosaki-kun.

O que ela tinha na cabeça quando propôs isso? Paixão misturada com tendências suicidas, só podia! Ele foi muito legal em aceitar, mas ela não sabia o porquê! Ele estava sempre sendo tão bom pra ela, mesmo ela se mostrando tão inútil. E descobriu o motivo de chamá-lo. Mostraria a ele que podia ser tão boa e sagaz e capaz quanto qualquer mulher que já tivesse passado pela sua vida! Dançar e cozinhar eram as únicas coisas que ela achava que fazia direito. Se bem que podemos colocar uma observação na culinária dela.

Deixou a gororoba, ou melhor, o elixir de coragem, como estava na receita cozinhando e foi ler. Fazia tempo que não lia e começou a viajar naquelas páginas e quando o mocinho ia beijar a mocinha, sentiu um cheiro de queimado e foi correndo desligar o fogão.

Orihime, obstinada como era, tomou a mistura sem medo e foi dormir, não sentindo um início de náusea no percurso, mas certeza que era o efeito da mistura acontecendo.

Rukia não conseguia parar de rir, o marido tentando seduzi-la com uma camisa vermelha de cetim combinando com os cabelos e tentando miseravelmente morder uma rosa ao som de Gardel e tentando uns passos de tango mal elaborados.

"Rukia, você não está ajudando. Por favor, estou tentando te seduzir aqui!"

Ela sabia que o marido era inseguro, mas aquilo era demais. Já estava completamente seduzida desde sempre, mas ele insistia. Só que ela nunca tinha feito pra ele, nunca tinha tentado isso. Sentia vergonha e percebeu que era igualzinha ao marido.

"Renji, me dá a camisa. Senta na cama aí. É a minha vez."

"Rukia, você está bem? Nunca fez isso e nem precisa, você já me seduz só em respirar, babe. Não precisa mesmo."

Rukia teve uma vontade insana de martelar a cabeça do marido, mas se refreou. Queria seduzi-lo, não matá-lo. Respirou fundo, chegou perto dele, tirou a camisa dele sem cerimônia alguma e foi para o banheiro para colocá-la. Claro que esqueceu das dimensões corpóreas de ambos. O que ficava apertadíssimo em Renji, ficava como se fosse um vestido pra ela e aquilo não era nada sedutor, já que a coisa era ao menos 6 vezes o seu tamanho. Pensou rápido e amarrou aquela camisa de forma que ficasse um vestido bem curto e pegou a tal rosa e colocou no cabelo.

Também não achou que era tão experiente no tango para utilizá-lo nesse momento e como sabia que se fosse Renji, a coisa iria dar certo, achou por bem tentar também.

Ela sempre achou que o marido fazia muito mais por ela do que ela por ele. Claro, tinha uma reputação de mulher forte a zelar, entretanto, Renji era forte e sempre carinhoso, sempre meigo, do jeito que uma pessoa de quase dois metros de altura e músculos podem ser. Sempre havia um gesto romântico: uma flor aqui, um chocolate acolá, uma música especial colocada no rádio da sala dela, uma espada nova. Sim, espadas também eram românticas, principalmente porque Renji sempre acertava a espada para comprar, só de olhar e de acordo com o ferreiro, só quem tinha muito amor podia mandar fazer uma espada para outra pessoa e a espada combinar. Tinha muita magia no mundo dos espadachins.

E cada um desses gestos fazia com que Rukia se sentisse menos e menos digna do seu marido e depois que ela lhe dá uma bronca colossal, ele vem todo cheio de amor pra dar? Não! É a vez dela.

Começou a pensar e viu que a guitarra dele estava no banheiro. Pode parecer um lugar estranho pra guardar a guitarra, mas provavelmente ele estava praticando quando ela dormia e a acústica do banheiro é excelente.

A pequena tinha traçado o seu plano. Um plano em prol de seu casamento e de sua relação com Renji que provaria que ela o amava tanto quanto ele.

Pensou em uma das músicas que o viu tocando e lembrou da banda. Tudo muito rápido, esqueceu a camisa, ficou somente com um conjunto preto, passou um batom vermelho nos lábios, pegou um salto esquecido no banheiro e se preparou.

Renji começou a ouvir uma melodia conhecida vindo do banheiro, não era possível. Será que Rukia tinha aprendido a tocar guitarra?

Ela abriu a porta e o marido ficou a ponto de atacá-la ali mesmo, só que ela pediu pra ele esperar.

"Renji, essa música tem uma mensagem que eu preciso falar pra você todos os dias da nossa vida e eu sei que eu vou esquecer e como você não esquece de nada mesmo, fica com a letra dela gravada na sua memória, por favor."

O ruivo ficou tremendo por causa do refrear de seus instintos, mas assentiu. Ver a mulher naquele estado de romantismo puro superou todas as expectativas.

Ela começou a dedilhar a música e Renji reconheceu com alegria que era sua música favorita de todas, da qual ele tirou seus votos de casamento, da qual ele tirou uma grande parte de suas declarações, as quais ele achava que a mulher tinha esquecido. Foi às lágrimas quando ouviu sua mulher cantando:

_Tell me where it hurts, so I can reach the pain.  
Tell me where it hurts. Just pump it through my vain.  
Be brave and tell me where it hurts._

_There's something deep inside than you don't want to show.  
There's something that you hide, 'cause you're afraid I'll go.  
But no.  
Tell me where it hurts._

Essa música sempre foi compatível com o sentimento e insegurança de Renji, por mais que não parecesse, ele achava que seria preterido a qualquer momento, e não havia ironia maior do que a mulher cantando.

You tell me not to go.  
Say you want to be my holy grail.  
And your skin is white like fallen snow.  
I don't want to leave my marks.  
But if I do, are you brave enough to let me through to touch you where it hurts?

Claro que ele tinha que fazer com que ela não fosse embora, ela era tudo o que ele tinha, ele tinha que ser perfeito, mais do que isso, tinha que ser o ideal. Rukia só merecia o ideal. Mal sabia ele que ela estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Que um dia ele se enjoaria dessa baixinha com eterna TPM, encontraria uma mulher com mais calma e até mais corpo e a deixaria.

I'll touch you where it hurts.  
I'll touch you where it hurts.  
I'll touch you where it hurts.  
And you can touch me.  
Come on and touch me where it hurts.

Everyone I know seems to be broken inside.  
Everybody hurting just from being alive.

Touch me where it hurts.  
Touch me where it hurts.  
Touch me where it hurts.  
Touch me where it hurts.  
Come touch me where it hurts.

Renji estava chorando quando Rukia terminou e ela achou que fez tudo errado, mas quando o marido se lançou aos seus braços chorando copiosamente, ela entendeu que fez tudo certo. "Renji, não é só você quem ama aqui. Eu o amo tanto que chega a doer e tem horas que eu não sei demonstrar, eu preciso de você aqui, sempre e pra sempre, entende?"

O homem só chorava e assentia. "Droga, estraguei o clima, não? Com essa choradeira."

"Não o clima de amor, meu amor, não esse clima! Vem, vem comigo e não me deixa nunca mais, tá?"

E eles dormiram abraçados.

Na casa de Ichigo, a coisa estava mais do que animada. Ele estava contando para as irmãs que finalmente reencontrou a garota ruiva e que tinha planos em chamá-la pra sair e estava pedindo conselhos de como deveria fazer isso. Claro que as meninas estavam em polvorosa, era uma novidade sem tamanho Ichigo estar agradável e ainda falando de garotas? Aquilo era mais do que podiam esperar, tanto que até o pai estava na sala tentando tecer alguns conselhos.

"Bom Ichigo, você acha que não vai acontecer nada por que ela é sua secretária pessoal?" Karin perguntou

"A política da empresa não tem nada específico em relação a isso, se não, Rukia e Renji não trabalhariam lá. Também tem altos boatos sobre a Matsumoto e o chefão, mas isso eu nunca vi, só ouvia os comentários. Também tem o Sado e a Tatsuki que namoram. Não tem esse problema, mas você fala da hierarquia? Na verdade, ela não é bem minha secretária, é da diretoria. Ela faz trabalhos pra mim, pro Ishida, pro Renji e pra Rukia."

"Que bom, que bom mesmo. Quando foi que ela começou a trabalhar lá?" o pai perguntou

"Essa semana."

Os três perceberam que foi nessa semana em particular que Ichigo ficou mais tratável e agradeceram intimamente a essa pessoa e começaram a pensar.

"Bom Ichigo, você percebe que ela está afim de você?" Yuzu perguntou.

"Ah, ela fica vermelha, gagueja, mas isso não é bem só comigo. Mas quando ficamos sozinhos no meu escritório e quase nos beijamos, ela não parecia que ia recusar."

"O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Os três em uníssono.

"Bom, ela teve um ataque de pânico e eu a acalmei, mas o contato com a pele dela ligou um interruptor e eu a beijei na testa e quase a beijei nos lábios. Eu sei, repentino, não?"

Ele estava se achando o boçal, quando viu a festa que os três estavam fazendo. Muito estranho, até o pai que mal podia se mover, levantou da cadeira e começou a agitar os braços.

"Gente, o que está acontecendo?"

"Estamos felizes porque Deus existe Ichigo e fez você interessado em outros seres humanos. Agora, vamos traçar a estratégia e ver o que temos?" Karin disse

"Bom, ele trabalha com ela, agora é aluno dela de tango, temos um beijo na testa, um quase beijo nos lábios, o endereço, o fato dela ir de ônibus e da Soul Society ter um programa de caronas." Yuzu falou.

"A Soul Society não tem um programa de caronas." Ichigo respondeu.

"Agora tem! Você vai buscá-la amanhã e é essa desculpa que vai dar. Você não pode chegar com tudo, entende? Se não vai assustar a moça, faz como o Ishida, entra na rotina dela e faz com que ela precise de você. Por mais que digam que mulher gosta de cafajeste, isso é uma mentira absurda. Gostamos de quem nos trata bem." Karin respondeu.

"Como você entende tanto de relacionamentos assim Karin? Como?" Ichigo questionou.

"Ichigo, sua irmã está crescida e eu não implico. Escuta a voz da experiência" Isshin falou.

"Então quer dizer que a Karin está namorando? É isso que você está dizendo?" Ichigo esbravejava.

"Sim e é um ótimo rapaz, agora para de ser chato e deixa sua irmã te ajudar. Essa sua rabugice tá me deixando mais doente ainda." o pai dele falou.

Depois daquela frase, ele decidiu deixar pra lá e continuou aceitando os conselhos da irmã. Até anotou em um caderninho. Ele tinha que dar tempo ao tempo e não deixar ela achar que ele só a quer como um amigo, mas também não ir com tanta sede ao pote. Ele nunca cortejou ninguém, as coisas eram rápidas e fáceis e sem ligações, isso seria mais difícil do que ter o monopólio de qualquer empresa por aí.

Mas valeria a pena, ah se valeria.

Neliel dormia em um canto da cama, enquanto Grimmjow lia e relia as informações dos compradores das ações. Tinha traçado um plano visceral, mas teria aquelas ações de volta, com certeza, sem falar que poderia tirar um sarro de Ulquiorra po aquela coisa de dança.


	10. Chapter 10

Orihime acordou com uma dor de estômago estrondosa e com a cabeça rodando, isso era um péssimo sinal. A mistura não tinha dado certo. "Ah meu Deus!". A pobre garota não sabia o que fazer. Foi cambaleando rumo ao banheiro para sua higiene matinal e quando olhou para o espelho, reparou em um tom de verde que realmente não pertencia à sua pele. Não era um bom sinal, sem falar que a ruiva precisou abraçar a privada mais de uma vez.

"Mas o que foi que aconteceu Orihime Inoue? O que você fez pra ficar nesse estado? Não esqueça que você tem que trabalhar! Por favor, se recomponha." disse pra si mesma encarando o espelho.

Fez milagres com a pouca maquiagem que possuía e se colocou para fazer o café da manhã. Como estava com o estômago estranho, achou que somente um chá-verde seria o suficiente, porém, como verde não era a sua cor predileta no momento, rendeu-se ao café preto mesmo. Um costume que tinha adquirido em Tóquio.

Colocou a água no fogo, foi se arrumar e ponderou sobre o que tinha acontecido ontem ficando mais nervosa do que já estava. Como encararia o chefe hoje? Como será que ela faria pra conversar com ele sem vomitar aos seus pés ou sem cair em sua frente? Aquilo era um desafio imenso. Tudo bem que ela podia ligar e dizer que estava doente, mas isso seria péssimo pra imagem dela, já que estava começando agora na Soul Society. Seria demitida. Não tinha dúvidas.

Estava tomando seu café, sentindo uma dor lancinante no estômago, então tentou comer uma comida mais sem graça, mais leve pra ver se acalmava a dor, mas isso não funcionou. Terminou a refeição, escovou os dentes, tentou ajeitar os cabelos e estava saindo para esperar Ishida quando ouviu alguém bater em sua porta.

A moça estava em Karakura há mais de 2 anos e nunca recebeu ninguém dentro de sua casa, a não ser Tatsuki que geralmente não bate na porta. Mais uma coisa estranha para um dia estranho. Suspirou resignada e foi em direção a porta, mas nada poderia prever quem ela encontraria ali. Abriu de supetão, sem nem olhar no olho mágico e se deparou com Ichigo Kurosaki, em carne, osso cabelos ruivos e pura beleza.

A reação mais óbvia seria cumprimentá-lo e perguntar o que ele fazia ali, não é? Sim! Mas algo a ser pontuado é que nada com Orihime Inoue é obvio. Portanto, ela sorri e vomita aos pés dele, que dá um salto pra trás. E olha pra ela preocupado.

A moça que ainda não parou de regurgitar ainda tem a presença de espírito para pensar que está destruindo todas as chances que tem com ele, sim, ela estava pensando em fazer com que ele se interessasse por ela. Aquele mal-estar tinha acabado com absolutamente tudo, mas ela sente uma mão segurando os seus cabelos e colocando a mão em sua testa.

Quando ela termina, olha pra ele com o rosto lânguido e ainda sorri dizendo: "Bom dia Kurosaki-kun." E recomeça o ciclo de vômitos.

Ichigo não sabia o que fazer. Primeiro, ele tinha aceito aquele plano maluco da irmã em ir buscar a mulher pra trabalhar. Pelo menos ele podia ter avisado, achava que aquilo era uma invasão imensa da privacidade dela, mas bem que ele tinha ligado pra Ishida de manhã pra dizer que ele passaria na casa de Orihime pra buscá-la, coisa que Ishida respondeu com um risinho e com um "boa sorte". Ichigo tinha a impressão que Ishida estava mais calmo até, feliz. Deu um sorriso e agradeceu ao telefone.

Essa crise de vômitos não estava de acordo com o plano que ele demorou duas horas pra criar, com a ajuda de suas irmãs que viram as anotações, rasgaram tudo e começaram a reescrever. Não tinha nada falando o que fazer quando o alvo de suas investidas amorosas está quase se desfazendo de vomitar no canteiro de rosas. Pobres rosas. Só pensou no que já fez pelas suas irmãs e colocou a mão na testa dela e segurou os cabelos ruivos para que eles não sujassem. Por mais que fosse interessante ter um contato desses com a moça, aquela testa gélida não era um bom sinal. Esperou que ela terminasse, a pegou nos braços e a levou pra dentro da casa.

Ichigo entrou e observou o quão pequena era a casa dela em comparação com a que ele morava com sua família. Ela parecia bem sozinha ali e estava desamparada em seus braços, mas voltou a atenção quando ela pediu para que ele a colocasse no chão.

A colocou no sofá e ficou observando qualquer reação e ele fez o que nunca em um milhão de anos faria: ligou para o trabalho, pedindo pra cancelar todos os compromissos porque ele ficaria em casa.

A ruiva ouviu aquilo e ficou desesperada. " Kurosaki-kun, por que fez isso? Não precisa se incomodar, eu estou bem. Isso será um prejuízo sem prece..." e a pobre moça vomita em seu tapete.

"Orihime, eu não sou cego, estou percebendo que você não está bem, não se preocupe em relação ao trabalho. O que importa é seu bem estar." Ichigo respondeu suavemente.

Depois de se recompor parcialmente, e notando que ele a chamou pelo primeiro nome, a ruiva responde: "Eu preciso trabalhar Kurosaki-kun, é sério. Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. Mas eu acho que o Ishida-kun se esqueceu de mim. Vou ligar pra ele."

E nesse momento, o plano começa a retornar aos trilhos.

"Inoue, a empresa começou um sistema de caronas. Sabe? Pra ajudar no meio ambiente e todas essas coisas. E como eu moro perto de você, eu vou levá-la pro trabalho. Eu esqueci de avisar ontem." Ichigo respondeu rapidamente.

"Mas isso não é como um revezamento? Assim, eu também teria que levá-lo, mas eu não dirijo." Orihime respondeu sentida.

"Então, como você vai me levar se não dirige? Eu te levo e quando você puder me levar, você me leva. Pronto." Ichigo disse sorrindo.

"Eu não vou durar até poder comprar um carro Kurosaki-kun." Ela respondeu resignada.

"Inoue, eu sou um dos diretores, eu estou aqui na sua casa vendo que você está se desfazendo em fluidos, você acha mesmo que eu sou tão sem coração a ponto de permitir que lhe mandem embora por algo que você não tem culpa alguma?"

Claro que por mais honesta que Inoue fosse, ela não ia contar da sua refeição noturna para o chefe, isso seria mais do que demissão, seria praticamente suicídio. Então respirou fundo e disse: "Obrigada Kurosaki-kun."

O ruivo sorriu e disse: "Vamos Inoue, vamos para o hospital."

"Kurosaki-kun, não precisa! Só eu tomar um chá e eu estarei bem, não se preocupe."

"Inoue, você é médica? Quero que fique bem claro que nada de mal pode acontecer com você, entendeu bem? Agora vamos!" E ele a levantou nos braços.

"Kurosaki-kun, eu posso andar, não se preocupe." Ela assentiu com um divertimento em sua fala.

"Não quero que nada aconteça com você! Nada! Agora deixe que eu a carregue, sim?" Ichigo pediu.

"Só não quero atrapalhar e incomodá-lo."

"Não é um incomodo nenhum." E foram pra fora.

Ichigo foi até seu carro, abriu a porta com a ruiva em seus braços e a colocou delicadamente no banco do carona e até colocou o cinto de segurança na moça, que recebeu o cuidado com um leve rubor nas bochechas.

O ruivo voltou à casa dela, certificou-se de trancar tudo e foram em rumo ao hospital. Durante o trajeto, ele se certificou do conforto e até parou sem se irritar quando ela quase vomitou em seu carro. Ela saiu do carro morrendo de vergonha e ele gentilmente segurou os cabelos dela. Preocupou-se, já que ela parecia exausta de tanto fazer aquilo.

Depois que ela terminou, voltou-se de súbito e deu com as costas no peito dele, claro que se desculpou, mas parecia cansada demais para articular uma justificativa coerente.

O ruivo ficou preocupadíssimo e a pegou nos braços, colocando-a imediatamente dentro do veículo. Ultrapassou todos os limites de velocidade possíveis e os sinais, mas chegou ao Hospital Municipal.

Chegando à recepção com a mulher desacordada, ele foi logo pedindo com aquele jeito delicado de ser algum atendimento decente e como a recepcionista era acostumada com aquele tipo de comportamento, respirou fundo e foi pegando os formulários.

"Me desculpe senhor, mas ela não pode ser admitida no hospital sem o senhor ao menos começar a preencher os formulários."

"MAS NÃO TEM COMO ALGUÉM PEGAR UMA MACA , UM SORO AO MENOS? NÃO TEM?" Ichigo estava furioso.

"Senhor, a maca está ao seu lado há 3 minutos, mas o senhor aparentemente se recusa a soltar essa mulher. Veja, os enfermeiros estão esperando o senhor começar a preencher os formulários e soltá-la para que eles possam fazer o seu trabalho." A recepcionista falou calmamente.

Ichigo grunhiu e soltou-a nos braços dos enfermeiros, não deixando de sentir um pouco de raiva por aqueles enfermeiros estarem tocando a sua...meu Deus, ela era sua funcionária. Esse tipo de sentimento possessivo iria acabar com ele e com qualquer chance dela ser mais que isso no futuro. Ele tinha que se controlar e continuou com o preenchimento. Quando chegou ao campo de vínculo, marcou um x em namorada. Não conseguiu evitar e achou que essa opção facilitaria o pagamento do tratamento. Sem mais questionamentos, pensando do lado da empresa e tudo o mais. Já que provavelmente o convênio dela ainda estava na carência. Foi pra deixar tudo mais simples.

Terminando de preencher aquela folha pecaminosa, foi com passos largos até a recepcionista entregando a ela.

A moça passou os olhos rapidamente, perguntou se as despesas dela seriam incluídas no convênio dele, o que recebeu um grunhido em resposta e o encaminhou para a sala de espera.

Depois de duas horas, o médico procura o "namorado" da moça ruiva que deu entrada de manhã e o referido namorado fica sabendo do quase envenenamento da moça.

"Aparentemente, ela comeu algo muito estragado ou fez uma mistura nociva sem saber. Entretanto, eu não descartaria a possibilidade de suicídio mal sucedida, aconselho a ficar de olho. Também, pode ser que ela não queria preocupar ninguém, já que usou uma mistura tóxica e nada convencional."

A notícia foi recebida com amargura. "Será que ela quis se matar? Será que estava tão depressiva assim? Também, morando sozinha desse jeito, não é de se admirar. Quem sou eu pra falar assim? Eu também morava sozinho e nem por isso quis me matar! Meu Deus! O que eu vou fazer?" Ichigo não conseguia parar de pensar.

"Posso vê-la doutor?" Ichigo perguntou.

"Mas é claro, só que ela ainda está dormindo. Tivemos que fazer uma lavagem estomacal para retirar as substâncias. Posso dizer que ela nasceu de novo, rapaz. Isso foi mesmo muito perigoso." o médico disse atencioso.

O ruivo só suspirou resignado e foi em direção ao quarto dela. Quando entrou, viu uma das cenas mais apavorantes que já vira, Inoue estava fraquíssima e Ichigo não se conteve, chegou perto dela, com toda a delicadeza e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do leito. Ficou observando a ruiva respirar lentamente, os tubos, o monitor cardíaco. Todo aquele cenário hospitalar que ele detestava profundamente.

Sentindo-se agoniado, ele pegou na mão direita dela com as duas mãos e ficou acariciando o dorso com o polegar esquerdo e se inclinou em direção à sua testa. Ela cheirava bem, mesmo naquele ambiente com um cheiro tão proeminente. O rosto dela parecia tão desamparado, desolado, ele achava que deveria fazer mais.

Tocou a testa dela com os lábios, sem medo de ser surpreendido, claro, colocou na ficha que era namorado da moça, não teria problema algum. Nem pensou em como explicaria isso pra ela, mas o importante era ela ficar bem.

Sentiu aquela pele meio gelada e tocou a ponta do nariz dela com os lábios, divertindo-se com o sentimento estranho que tomou seu coração naquele momento. Ele continuava com a mão agarrada na dela, aumentando cada vez mais a pressão e sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ele sabia o que queria, sabia que não devia se aproveitar de uma mulher desacordada, mas ele sabia o que queria e o que deveria fazer.

Ele a beijou. Ficou com os lábios colados no dela por alguns segundos, antes de levantar o rosto completamente corado. Os lábios estavam mornos, mas não estavam com um gosto ruim. Ichigo queria mais, embora quisesse que ela participasse daquilo e quando respirou fundo para um segundo beijo, o doutor entrou para lhe dar os outros resultados.

"Então Kurosaki-san, sua namorada foi diagnosticada com envenenamento por ervas mal ministradas. Ainda estamos examinando, mas conseguimos evitar o pior. Claro, aqui temos uma dieta de reabilitação, porque a flora intestinal dela foi bastante afetada. Vai precisar de supervisão extrema por pelo menos 15 dias. Aqui está um atestado médico para levar ao trabalho dela, supondo que ela tenha um emprego. O senhor pode fazer isso? Pode cuidar dela?" O médico perguntou.

Ichigo ponderou, sabendo que aquele tratamento lhe era oferecido porque preencheu uma informação mentirosa, entretanto, sua resposta não poderia ser mais verdadeira: "Sim, eu vou cuidar dela até o fim da minha vida, doutor."

O médico somente assentiu com um sorriso e saiu, deixando um ruivo imerso em pensamentos.

Em um apartamento luxuoso na cidade, Matsumoto vestia suas roupas, enquanto seu acompanhante ainda dormia profundamente. A loira lançou um olhar para a cama gigantesca e luxuosa, deu um tapa em sua testa e se perguntou: "Como foi que eu cheguei nessa situação?"


End file.
